El late de Inazuma
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Programa de entrevista con los personajes de inazuma eleven e inazuma eleven go
1. Chapter 1

Frost: eh aquí un fic que me ayuda a sacarme un poco el aburrimiento de la escuela, inspirado en los programas de entrevistas americanos, IE y IE GO no me pertenecen ¡PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA! ¡START THE FIC!

* * *

><p>-En Chile-<p>

Frost: genial ya termine los exámenes de principio de año… al fin.

-En la casa de Frost-

¿?: Vamos Frost, llega pronto que tengo que ir al baño.

Frost: Maldición donde esta… ja acá esta -saca las llaves- por fin hogar dulce hogar - abriendo despacio la puerta.

¿?: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Frost: Ya llegue Akamaru.

Akamaru: Guauf ^^

¿?: ¡Frost!

Frost: eh vaya -cerrando la puerta de golpe.

¿?:-impactando de cara con la puerta- AUCH

Frost: genial una moneda… que paso…

¿?: Auch… Frost

Frost: quien… ah anda hola Tenma que haces aquí hermanito, vaya como te hiciste ese chichon.

Tenma: que hago aquí… quien soy… ah sí lo recuerdo -saca un sobre- toma ten.

Frost: veamos -abre la carta- "Estimado señor Jesse Bravo, alias Frost"

Tenma: te llamas Jesse, pero no que eras Cody.

Frost: Cody es el nombre de un primo pequeño que nació no hace mucho, y como le tengo afecto uso su nombre.

Tenma: ah bueno… además Jesse suena más como nombre para chica ^^

Frost:-con aura de depresión- hare como si no hubiera oído eso |||.||||.|||…. bueno que más dice "queremos decirle que fue seleccionado para hacer un programa con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO, pero tiene un plazo de mandar el video hasta la 3 pm" ah ya…. QUE -mira el reloj- AHHHH QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS!

Tenma: perdona que no te lo dijera antes pero estaba ocupado todo el día porque hoy fue el gran final de mi comedia y estaba buenísimo.

Frost: llego esta carta de una televisora y tú estabas viendo televisión ÒwÓ

Tenma: tranquilo el mismo tiempo tenían para rescatar a María y la rescataron.

Frost: ¡OLVIDA A MARÍA SOLO TENEMOS 10 MINUTOS!

-3 minutos después-

Frost: vamos Nico, tu garaje es gigantesco además que tienes cámaras y todo el equipo como para el programa.

Nicolás: y que gano Jess ¬¬

Frost: Frost… te doy el 30% de las ganancias si ganamos ¬¬

Nicolás: 40%

Frost: 35%

Nicolás: 65%

Frost. HECHO… un momento que…

Nicolás: ok vamos al garaje.

-2 minutos después-

Frost: ahora si… esto sí que se ve como un set de televisión.

Nicolás: Ok seré el camarógrafo.

Tenma: pero… a quien van a entrevistar, quien va ayudar con el equipo y donde está el público.

Nicolás: eh… creo que se me olvido O.O

Akamaru: guauf O.O

Frost: como que se te olvido… bueno habrá que conformarse con los tenemos.

Nicolás: con Tenma.

Tenma: y-yo O.O p-pero.

Frost: nada de peros… ahora arreglen todo mientras yo voy a buscar algo de público y personal.

* * *

><p>Frost: ok tal vez sea algo corto pero es solo el comienzo, como es un programa de entrevista manden sus preguntas para nuestro entrevistado Tenma, además si quieren algunos retos… bueno nos vemos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Frost: me lleva el carajo sigo teniendo exámenes uno tras otro, pero será mejor empezar y alegrarse un poco, IE e IE GO no me pertenecen, palabras entre * * son pensamientos.

Presentador: en vivo desde… eh donde se supone que estamos ¡no importa! es el late de Inazuma, con ustedes su presentador… como se llama ¡como sea! Y aquí esta…

Frost: zzzzzz

Nicolás: zzzzz

Presentador: ¡OIGAN PAR DE HOLGAZANES DESPIERTEN!

Nicolás: mama 5 minutos más.

Presentador: mamá tú abuela despierta al otro idiota.

Nicolás: Ok ¬¬U -toma una lata- oye Frost… ¡Despierta! -lanza la lata.

Frost: que cosa… AUCH OYE PORQUE HICISTE ESA ESTUPIDES HIJO DE

Nicolás: estamos al aire.

Frost: aplausos por favor

Público:-aplauden-

Nicolás: guau cuanto público como lo conseguiste.

Frost: tengo mis métodos…

-2 minutos antes-

Frost: pasen, pasen concierto adentro, se presenta U2, AC/DC, Rihana, Shakira, etc.… pasen.

-2 minutos después-

Nicolás: estafaste a la gente con bandas y cantantes famosos ¬¬

Frost: siempre hay que ser creativo.

Nicolás: entonces porque se quedan si saben que es una estafa ¬¬

Frost: bocadillos gratis ^^

Público: es verdad.

Nicolás: y supongo que toda esa comida viene de mi refrigerador ¬¬

Frost: Nico en la vida todos tienen que hacer un sacrificio… y esta vez te toco a ti.

Nicolás: que sacrificio ni que nada empieza de una vez ¬¬

Frost: ok pues… eh… titiduridudu titiduridudu titiduridudu.

Nicolás: pero qué demonios haces Jess ¬¬

Frost: bueno todo programa debe tener un tema musical y como no tenemos mucho dinero… no se me ocurrió nada mejor -.-U

Nicolás: eres un guitarrista pudiste haber tocado cualquier canción ¬¬

Frost: si pero ya que.., muy bien este es late de inazuma y traemos un invitado que… estaba aquí y no teníamos nada mejor con ustedes, el cerebro de balón v2, el fanatico del futbol y novio de Aoi, Tenma Matsukaze.

Tenma: o-o-oye y-yo no s-soy novio de Aoi O/O

Frost: si como digas… pero te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Tenma: así que es, que es, que es.

Frost: luego de varios minutos de charla, varios intentos, mucho dinero mucho dinero…

Nicolás: supongo que era mi dinero

Akamaru: Guauf (sí)

Frost: no claro que no… bueno como sea hemos traído a Sorano Aoi aplausos para ella.

Tenma: A-A-Aoi-chan O/O

Aoi: hola Tenma-kun ^^

Nicolás: Oye quienes son ellas y la rata azul.

¿?: RATA AZUL TU ABUELA ÒWÓ

Frost: aprovechando de traer a Aoi, traje como invitadas especiales a las autoras Shouko y Claudia, aplausos por favor.

Claudia/Shouko: ¡Arigato!

Frost: y a Sonic, la rata azu… perdón the hedgehog

Nicolás: no me digas que a ellas también las entrevistas ¿no?

Frost: no, nuestro objetivo es aquí el cabeza de balón v2, bueno Tenma listo para las preguntas.

Tenma: pero no estudie TT-TT

Frost: Tenma no es un examen… pero veamos que sabes, son preguntas fáciles, de donde sacas la leche de vaca

Tenma: del refrigerador ^^

Frost: ok ¬¬… *tiene lógica* como se escribe ayer.

Tenma: A-L-L-E-R ^^

Aoi: Tenma-kun, así no se escribe "ayer"

Tenma: no ya sé que lleva se comienza con h

Aoi: *me enamore de un idiota*

Frost: ok basta de tanta tontería… empezó de una veamos, así estimado Tenma decirnos ¿Por qué exactamente llamaste a tu perro Sasuke?

Tenma: Faaaaaacil…

Frost: y bien

Tenma: pues mi perro ^^U

Frost: si tu perro ¬¬

Tenma: pues… mi perro ^^Uuu

Nicolás: ¡SI TU PERRO, AHORA DINOS DE UNA VEZ!

Tenma: a sí ya me acuerdo… lo llame así porqué…

Frost/Nicolás/Sonic: si O_O -expectantes.

Claudia/Shouko/Aoi: si…

Público: siiiii….

Tenma: se llama así porque…

Endo:-accidentalmente deja caer un vidrio asustando a todos- ups creo que no tuve que tocar eso… jeje ^^U

Tenma: entrenador Endo -corre hacia a Endo- viene aquí para enseñarme una nueva técnica hissatsu… eh que iba a decir se me olvido jeje ^^

Frost: ¡COMO QUE SE TE OLVIDO! -mira a Endo.

Endo: hola a todos ^^

Frost/Nicolás/Sonic: ¡ENDO, VAS A MORIR!

Endo: comerciales por favor mientras huyo.

-Corte comercial-

Kariya: cansado de esas visitas molestas, no tienes como echar de tu casa a esas personas que te arruinan tu vida -presenta una lata- ya llego bebidas batidas, solo ábranla y… -le pasa la lata a Hikaru.

Hikaru: a gracias tenia sed -abre la lata y le explota en la cara.

Kariya: con sus cuatros condimentos especiales… salsa picante, acido de batería, limón y pimienta ^^

Hikaru: a mis ojos arden.

Kariya: y ahora en su nuevo modo, modo volcán, solo abran la lata y…

Hikaru:-abre la lata y sale un chorro de agua- waaaa -sale disparado hacia e impacta fuertemente contra la pared- Auch…

Kariya: bebidas batidas, ahora en su tienda preferida, advertencia esta bebida puede tener químicos venenosos, no consumir.

-Fin del comercial-

Frost: pero qué clase de comercial es ese.

Sonic: quien quiere una bebida para que le explote en la cara a la gente.

Nicolás: una bebida.

Sonic: ah gracias -abre la lata y le explota en a cara-… bebida batidas cómprela ahora… AH MIS OJOS ARDEN AAAAHHHHH…

Frost: oye si no nos quieres en tu casa solo dilo ¬¬

Nicolás: que va… estaba aburrido y quería ver si era verdad de los químicos venenosos ^^

Frost: *si claro* ok basta de tanta charla y volvamos a lo que estábamos -va a la mesa del presentador.

-Mientras-

Aoi: T-T-Tenma-kun -apunto de besarse con Tenma.

Claudia:-con una cámara- esta tendrá millones de descargas en internet.

Shouko: están tardando un poquito no crees ^^U -con una cámara fotográfica.

Claudia: es su primer beso que esperabas…

Frost: ¡Bueno en que estábamos ^^!

Tenma/Aoi:-se separan totalmente sonrojados- e-e-e-en n-n-na-d-da O/O

Frost: interrumpí algo…

Shouko/Claudia/Público: no nada ¬¬

Frost: bueno… pues sigamos -le llega un mensaje de producción- un mensaje haber… como que interrumpí algo importante -le llega otro mensaje- como que se… se iban a besar pero cuando -le llega otro mensaje- como que hace 10 segundos… eso quiere decir que… -se va un rincón con una aura oscura- oh god what I have done, me iba a perder este momento y en vez de eso lo arruine ||||.||||.||||

Shouko: y Endo ¬¬

Nicolás: escapo ¬¬

Sonic: estos se distrajeron con el comercial ¬¬

Nicolás: y tu pensando en Amy ¬¬

Frost: es verdad |||.||||.|||

Sonic: estará bien ¬/¬

Nicolás: que va se le pasara en 3, 2 ,1 y….

Frost: OK JURO SOBRE MI CADAVER QUE TU TENMA TE CONFIESAS A AOI… ahora sigamos, pero para asegurarnos de que digas la verdad usaremos esto -señala a una maquina.

Tenma: y esa máquina…

Tsuna-tan: se llama detector de mentiras niño.

Frost: aplausos para Tsuna-tan…

Nicolás: oye a cuantos invitastes…

Frost: a varios… bueno Tenma o usas esa máquina o…

Tsuna-tan: oh el balón la pagara -con cuchillo y un balón de futbol.

Endo: no baloncito

Nicolás: hay estas -dispara con una escopeta pero falla.

Endo: adiós… mocosos.

Claudia: y ahí escapa otra vez -.-

Tenma: no hay otra opción.

Frost: el balón o tu perro ÒwÓ

Tenma: ni siquiera saben dónde está.

Frost/Tsuna:…..

Nicolás: no me digan que no saben ¬¬

Frost: puesssssss no -_-U

Tenma: Ok ya que -se pone el casco del detector- vaya es cómodo ^^

Frost: compensando que la más mínima mentira que digas puedo darte una descarga de 200 voltios si insistes en no decirnos la verdad ^^

Tenma: ¡Cómo! O.O

Frost: empezamos (N/A: un toc significa que es verdad, varios toc es mentira) es fácil Tenma… ¿te va bien en los estudios?

Tenma: pues claro ^^

Maquina: toctoctoctoctoctoctoc

Tenma: ok ya ¬/¬ no me va bien… casi repruebo todas las materias.

Shouko: lógico, solo piensan en futbol.

Frost: Ok… la siguiente… ¿Qué piensas de los comentarios que dicen que sientes algo más que amistad con Tsurugi?

Tenma: ¿Cómo?

Sonic: ya sabes que si eres del otro bando…

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Nicolás: que si saliste del closet…

Tenma:…. ¿Cómo?

Claudia/Shouko: ¡Que como se siente que seas el uke de Tsurugi!

Tenma:….. ¿Eh?

Frost: ¡QUE COMO SE SIENTE QUE TE REALACIONE CON TSURUGI!

Tenma: ¡cómo!… y-y-yo no sabía esto.

Maquina: toctoctoctoctoctoc

Frost: como tampoco que te emparejen con Shindou y Taiyou verdad ¬¬

Tenma: ok… si lo sé… pero no me gustan los hombres… que yo sepa.

Maquina: toc

Frost: como que "que yo sepa"… como sea ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? ¿Pikach… digo Shinzuke o un balón?

Tenma: e-e-eh b-bue-n-no… eh… Shinzuke…

Maquina:….. Toc

Frost: bueno… sigamos… ¿Tenma, estás seguro que no eres familiar de Endo?

Tenma: no tengo idea

Sonic: como que no sabes ÒWÓ

Nicolás: pues traigamos a Endo ¬¬

Frost: ok pero apenas salga lo mato.

Nicolás: lo necesitamos vivo ¬¬

Shouko: y como lo traemos

Tsuna: con un balón…

Frost: no ya sabe ese truco

Nicolás: usemos la psicología inversa.

Frost: nah suena muy difícil

Nicolás: ok no usemos la psicología inversa ¬¬

Frost: muy bien usémosla ^^

Claudia/Shouko: ¡Endoooo aquí esta Aki con un balón!

Endo: Aki-chan *¬*

Frost/Tsuna/Sonic: ¡caíste! -se abalanzan sobre a el.

Endo: ¡auxilio!

Nicolás: vamos a comerciales…

-Corte comerciales-

Goenji: cansado de que tu cabello nunca queda como tú quieres, llega el gel marca Goenji, tu cabello jamás se desordenara.

Advertencia: el uso de este gel pude ser dañino para el pelo, además de contener mensajes subliminales para odiar el futbol, no usar en humanos.

-Fin del comercial-

Frost: pero qué clase de persona compraría algo que ni siquiera puede usarse… ok y alguien sabe si Endo es pariente de Tenma…

Nicolás: los resultados llegan en un rato.

Frost: ok… vamos con la pregunta más importante… Tenma… ¡CUANDO PIENSAS CONFESARTE A AOI!

Tenma: ¡cómo! O/O… d-d-digo como no entiendo la pregunta.

Maquina: toctoctoctoctoctoctoc

Tenma: bueno -recibe una descarga eléctrica- Auch.

Frost: Tenma te hablo de forma clara, convincente y tú me responde algo absurdo.

Tenma: no conozco a Clara, ni a Vicente, ni al zurdo.

Frost: ¡TE GUSTA AOI SI O NO!

Tenma: pues n…

Maquina: toctoctoctoctoctoctoc

Tenma: b-b-bueno q-quizás.

Maquina. toctoctoctoctoc

Todos: ¡te gusta Aoi si o si!

Tenma: OK YA ME GUSTA ESTOY TOTALMENTE ENAMORADA DE ELLA LA AMO MUCHISIMO, ESTAN CONTENTOS.

Frost/Claudia: claro que si ^^

Aoi: Tenma-kun.

Tenma: A-A-Aoi-chan… ¡estaba aquí!

Frost: pos claro… porque no, y ella que dice…

Aoi: y-y-yo… y-y-yo… CEBOLLA CON LECHE.

Nicolás: cebollas… con…

Aoi: n-n-no O/O quise d-decir ¡TOMATE CON YOGURT!

Shouko: ok…

Aoi: ¡quiero decir que tú también me gustas! -le besa tiernamente…

Frost: un final feliz para los tortolos, aplausos para la parejita.

Público: bravo -aplauden.

¿?: Un buen show.

Frost: y usted es.

¿?: El director de la televisora.

Frost/Nicolás: hola señor.

Director: vamos no deben ser tan formales, somos como amigos ^^

Frost/Nicolás: hola viejo ¬¬

Director: ¬¬

Frost: usted dijo…

Director: ok… bueno déjenme decirles que están contratados, aquí tienen su primer cheque y les daremos un set en nuestro estudio.

Frost: GENIAL CON ESTO NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES HASTA QUE ESTE VIEJO MUEVA TODO.

Director: deja decirme viejo ¬¬ *como pude aceptar esto*

Frost: eso es todo por ahora… ok ahora debo decir que a causa de muchos exámenes tardare más en actualizar o escribir algo… pero apenas pueda actualizare lo más pronto posible, próximos entrevistados Endo, Goenji, Aki y Natsumi y por favor para los fans del endaki no quiero amenazas contra Natsumi, para eso están los retos, manden sus preguntas y eso… bueno eso es todo, see-ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost: ok acá empezamos otro capítulo de el Late de Inazuma, IE e IE GO no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>TenmaAoi/Endo: Frost ya llegamos.

Frost:-conduciendo- no ¬¬

Tenma/Aoi/Endo: Frost ya llegamos.

Frost: no ¬¬

Tenma/Aoi/Endo: Frost ya llegamos.

Frost: que no ¬¬ #

Tenma/Aoi/Endo: Frost ya llegamos.

Frost: QUE no ¬¬#

Tenma/Aoi/Endo: Frost ya llegamos.

Frost: ¡QUE NO! ¡AHORA SE CALLAN O VOLVEMOS!

Tenma/Aoi/Endo:….. Frost ya llegamos.

Frost: ¡SE ACABO! ¡VOLVEMOS A FLORIDA!

Tenma/Aoi/Endo: ¡SI! :D

Nicolás: Jess se te olvido que hoy empezamos en la televisora ¬¬

Frost: así se me olvidaba ^^U bueno pónganse los cinturones.

Aoi: pero si este auto no tiene cinturones.

Frost: ah bueno entonces… a rezar -pisando el acelerador a fondo.

-En el estudio-

Director: um… esos debieron haber vuelto de vacaciones hace 30 minutos…

Ding Dong

Director: no recuerdo que tuviéramos un timbre -abre la puerta del estudio.

Frost:-destruyendo una pared con el auto- lo ven dije que llegaríamos más rápido si conducía por el alcantarillado.

Nicolás: estás loco nos atacaron los cocodrilos.

Frost: pero llegamos… no.

Endo: estoy vivo, estoy vivo, VIVO -sale del auto y besa el suelo- suelo, sano y salvo suelo, Tenma, Aoi bajen ya llegamos.

Tenma/Aoi:-abrazados- no quiero abrir los ojos.

Nicolás: adonde aprendiste a conducir en el circo ¬¬

Frost: no los muy tacaños no quisieron pagar mi fianza a la policía.

Director: serán idiotas ustedes ahora quien paga la pared ÒWÓ

Frost: estaba mal hecha, se cayó sola.

Director: a pasen los llevaran a sus camerinos -.-U

-En los camerinos-

Frost: genial, tengo mi propio camerino, televisor de pantalla plana, varias consolas de videojuego e internet gratis, incluso mi perro tiene un asistente.

Akamaru: guauf -recibiendo un masaje.

Frost: feel like a boss, así es como debe sentirse Dios con un arma en la mano.

Asistente: oye el programa va empezar.

Frost: si ya voy…. nah que va… -aparece un agente de seguridad- oye y el gorila quien es -lo toman del pie y lo arrastran- ¡EH YA LES DIJE QUE YA VOY!

-En el estudio-

Director: ok este es la cámara principal, tú vas hacer encargado y camarógrafo principal.

Nicolás: cuanto me pagan ¬¬

Director: 30 ¬¬

Nicolás: 90 ¬¬

Directo: 60 ¬¬

Nicolás: 6000 ¬¬

Director: ¡ok trato!... un momento cuanto O.O

Nicolás: un placer hacer negocios con usted, ahora largo que tenemos que empezar.

Director: ok empiece a tocar el grupo…

Hito gomini magireteru Kimi no koe wa kikoeterunda

Koesetten no mannaka mirai no shisusagashiterunda karawanai yume wanai

shinjita sora no mukou.

Easy go de kou zen egaita mirai he

Daremo shiranai kimi dakedo yume

(dakishimete) asueru katte jibun no pace de wanna

go and find myself ishito dakeno chance tsukamitore

Easy go hito gomini magireteru kimi no koe wa kikoeterunda.

Presentador: y con ustedes…. oye donde esta Frost.

Nicolás: como que no ha llegado aún.

Frost:-llega volando- ¡ECHE PAJA! -cae contra la mesa- ¡AUCH!… gracias a los gorilas de seguridad que me lanzaron desde 20 metros y llegue sano y salvo… y gracias a quien sea que cante la canción de hoy -recibe una tarjeta- que esto… así easy go de Kazuki Kato… bueno y será mejor presentar a los invitados de este capítulo uno es un loco del futbol, el otro es un fanático de dragón ball, una es una gran cocinera, la otra bueno… es odiada por los fanáticos del Endaki desde hace un tiempo… con ustedes Endo, Goenji, Aki y… Natsumi-baka.

Natsumi: oye porque solo a mi me dicen baka.

Goenji/Aki: piensa baka ¬¬

Frost: ok ya basta después arreglan sus amoríos… ahora quien es la primera víctima digo entrevistado.

Endo/Goenji/Aki: ¡Natsumi!

Natsumi: ¡QUE!

Frost: muy bien Natsumi… primera pregunta… después de tanto tiempo… ¡CUANDO PLANEAS APRENDER A COCINAR! ÒWÓ

Natsumi: pero si yo cocino bien ÒWÓ

Frost: si claro y yo soy Will Smith ¬¬

Nicolás: Will Smith donde, donde OWO

Frost: no molestes Nico ¬¬

Nicolás: ok ¬¬

Natsumi: pero si es verdad… de hecho prepare tu bebida ^^

Frost:-escupiendo- ¡PUAJ QUE ASCO!

Natsumi: el sándwich del camarógrafo ^^

Nicolás: ¡QUE ASCO MENOS MAL QUE NO TRAGUE!

Natsumi: y el almuerzo de todo el personal ^^

Personal: oh oh O.O -van a vomitar.

Frost: vamos a comerciales mientras voy por medicamentos para el estomago…

-Corte comercial-

Kogure: quieres vengarte de esas personas que te molestaron durante todos los años de escuela… ya llego bestias en lata, solo abran la lata y…

Kabeyama: ah maní -abre la lata y aparece una serpiente gigante- waaaahhhhh

Kogure: sale una bestia de otra dimensión, en sus variedades de mino tauro, basilisco, hombre lobo, bestia del pantano, etc.

Seguridad: oh no la serpiente escapo.

Todos: ¡KOOOOO GUUUUUUU REEEEEEE!

Kogure: ¡llame ya! ushishishi

-Fin del comercial-

Frost:-hablando por teléfono- no papá, no ni de loco voy a la casa de ese tío del pantano, la última vez me confundió con un caimán y trato de sacarme la piel con una cuchara.

Nicolás: Jess al aire ¬¬

Frost: muy bien estamos de vuelta…

Natsumi: sigo diciendo que no cocino mal.

Frost: ¿alguna vez probaste tu comida?

Natsumi: no.

Frost: entonces si eres tan buena cocinera porque no la pruebas ¬¬

Natsumi: si tú dices que cocino mal, lo demuestras, yo me trago toda mi comida.

Frost: si tu lo quieres -llega como un juez- empezamos el juicio de este programa contra Natsumi Raimon, esta lista la fiscalía.

Mario: todo listo.

Frost: la defensa de la acusada.

Natsumi: un momento yo no ten-

Frost: ok todo listo

Mario: Eh aquí pruebas de que demuestran la mala cocina de Natsumi-baka.

Natsumi: objeción, quiero que me dejen de llamar baka.

Frost: denegada ¬¬

Mario: caso n° 1: equipo del Congo, los pequeños gigantes, gran parte del equipo presento intoxicación estomacal, todo esto fue provocado, según ellos dicen toda la culpa la tuvo una perfecta idiota.

Natsumi: ¬¬

Frost: la acusada tiene algo que decir.

Natsumi: bueno yo-

Frost: ok entiendo, demos paso a nuestras salvajes acusaciones.

Rococo: nos dio comida podrida y por eso perdimos la final ÒWÓ

Tenma: me hizo vomitar por una hora con su comida

Aki: se caso con Endo-kun TT-TT

Goenji: me dejo por un idiota cabeza de balón ¬¬

Fans Endaki: arruino el Endaki.

Fans Goenatsu: arruino el Goenatsu.

Frost: que dice el jurado.

Katy: este jurado parcial, justo y sobornado.

Natsumi: ¡SOBORNADO!

Lorena: … no dijo honrado.

Natsumi: ¬¬

Katy/Lorena: declaramos a la acusada… ¡CULPABLE!

Frost: -volviendo a la mesa normal- muy bien, es hora de que te tragues tu comida.

Natsumi: ok -huele su comida- glup… no puedo hacer otra cosa ^^U

Nicolás: ¡Calla y come!

Natsumi:-come todo y se le pone la cara verde- que… asco.

Frost: bueno… ¿eres feliz con Endo?

Natsumi: claro que sí.

Público:….

Personal:…..

Frost::…..

Natsumi: pero si es verdad ^^U

Nicolás: claro que no ¬¬

Frost: ¡CORRE VIDEO!

-En el video-

Sacerdote: y usted Natsumi Raimon acepta a Mamoru Endo como su esposo.

Natsumi: porque no me case con Rococo ¬¬

Sacerdote: que dijo.

Natsumi: ¡ACEPTO! *MALDICION SE ME ESCAPO*

Sacerdote: y usted Endo acepta a Natsumi Raimon como esposa.

Endo:-con dolor de cabeza- con quien dice que me caso señora.

Sacerdote: te pregunte hijo si aceptas Natsumi Raimon como esposa ¬¬

Endo: eh yo…

¿?: Di que sí.

Endo: eh si acepto padre santo.

Sacerdote: por el poder que tengo los declaro marido y mujer… me deben 5000 dólares, ahora lárguense ¬¬

-Fin del video-

Natsumi: un momento como consiguieron ese video.

Nicolás: el viejo truco de la cámara en la caja de regalos ^^

Natsumi: Endo serás idiota, como viste que había una cámara en uno de los regalos ÒWÓ

Endo: no me di cuenta ^^U

Natsumi: COMO QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA SE VE TODA LA LENTE DE LA CAMARA.

Frost: ah todo esto, Endo ¿Acaso estabas ebrio o drogado cuando te casaste con Natsumi?

Endo: eh bueno… unos días antes encontré a un señor que me invito una bebida, bebimos varias veces, de ahí no recuerdo nada y termine despertando junto a Natsumi en la-

Frost: ok, eso es todo no quiero entrar en detalles… y quién era ese desconocido que le dijo a Endo que aceptara.

Endo: y yo que se -.-U

Frost: ok… muy bien quien es el siguiente.

Natsumi: que sea Aki a ver si es tan santita.

Frost: bueno… solo hay una pregunta para Aki pero es interesante, a ver… -se acerca a Aki- Aki, dime una sola cosa.

Aki: si ^^

Frost: en inazuma eleven go… mi querida Aki… ¿tienes un novio?

Aki: e-e-eh p-p-pues yo… yo… eh…

Frost: quizás Ichinose o tal vez Mark

Aki: b-b-bueno M-M-Mark.

Frost: si…

Aki: y-y-yo -ve a las fanáticas de Endaki con escopetas- n-no, n-no t-tengo.

Fans de Endaki: ¡más te vale!

Frost: ok vamos a un reto y este es para Goenji… dime porque tienes el cabello así.

Goenji: trato de convertirme en súper saiyan.

Frost: ok entonces -llama a un asistente- oye traigan a… -susurrando.

Asistente: ok…

¿?:-se acerca una chica- si dígame ^^

Frost: mire necesito que -le susurra al oído-puedes hacerlo.

¿?. Claro que puedo -se acerca a Goenji- hola Goenji, soy tu más grande admiradora, me das tu autógrafo, vamos a tomar un helado.

Goenji: claro, dime tienes teléfono.

Frost: ja… inocente palomita.

Natsumi: OYE TU PORQUE DEJASTE QUE SHUYA-KUN SEFUERA CON ESA ZO-

Frost: 3, 2, 1 ¬¬

Goenji: ¡AH PERO QUE HACES AH!

Nicolás: oye quien era ella.

Frost: la estilista del canal, le pedí que le planchase el cabello a Goenji, a cambio de una foto de el -.-U

Goenji: pero que le dijiste que hiciera esa, parezco una chica, me parezco a Kazemaru ÒWÓ

Kazemaru: ¡COMO QUE CHICA!

Director: ¡YA BASTA, CALMEN A ESAS DOS CHICAS Y SIGAN!... hump esta juventud se vuelve con cualquier ídolo o estrellita.

Frost: ok viejo… muy bien volvamos a… oh vamos ¬¬

Goenji/Kazemaru: porque nací |||.|||.|||

Frost: comerciales por favor

-Comerciales-

Kazemaru: tu pelo está seco, erizado, nos e preocupen ya llego el Shampoo marca Fast, tu pelo quedara liso.

Advertencia: el Shampoo marca Fast puede tener químicos peligrosos que pueden mutar el pelo.

Midorikawa: nah no creo ¬¬

Kazemaru: si tienes razón -su pelo cobra vida y empieza a asfixiar a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: ayudaaaaaa.

Shampoo marca Fast, a 0 dólares con 0 centavos, ahora en las mejores tiendas.

-Fin de los comerciales-

Frost: pero qué clase de comercial es ese, 0 dólares con 0 centavos eso es gratis, como esperan no quedar en la quiebra si están regalando las cosas.

Goenji: ya deja de ser llorón.

Frost: como me llamaste…

Todos: no de nuevo -.-

Frost: acaso te crees mejor que yo don popular.

Goenji: pues tengo muchas fanáticas.

Frost: *ok me atrapo* bueno yo en cualquier minuto me puedo hacer un famoso guitarrista.

Goenji: yo también pude haber sido un famoso cantante, pero hubo gente que hizo lo imposible porque yo cantara.

Endo: el publico ^^

Goenji: cállate Endo ¬¬

Frost: si quieres vengarte de que se halla casado con Natsumi, a que no puedes matar a Endo a balonazos.

Goenji: será un placer -toma un balón- Shin Fire Tornado.

Endo: porque me pasa esto a mi TT-TT -le impacta el balón.

Tenma: entrenador Endo, Aki-nee no vas a ayudarle.

Aki: bueno… no ^^

Público: ¡COMO! O.O

Nicolás: segura.

Aki: si, se lo merece por dejarme por otra ^^

Goenji: Máximum Fire -el balón golpea otra vez a Endo.

Aki: …..

Goenji: Bakunetsu Storm.

Aki: E… Endo… Endo-kun…

Goenji: Shin Bakunetsu Storm

Aki: ok ya ayúdenle.

Nicolás: ya Frost ayuda a Endo que si se muere aquí nos costara caro.

Frost: si ya voy -jugando Ds.

Aki: ¡PERO AHORA YA!

Frost: OK YA VOY -se pone enfrente de Endo- tienes suerte de que Aki te siga amando… X BURNER -sale una gran llama de la mano y detiene el balón- Ok Goenji, necesitamos a Endo vivo si no, no hay Endaki.

Goenji: ok ¬¬

Director: tu idiota que estabas esperando por detenerlos ÒWÓ

Frost: era un reto.

Director: y porque dejas que hagan esto mandadas por cualquier idiota o estúpida-

Frost: porque nos sube el rating, y segundo no voy dejar que la insult-

Director: a callar larva, ustedes dos pares de zánganos -apuntando a Goenji y Frost- saben cómo se llama la persona que levanta la mano a los demás.

Tenma: se llama referee de boxeo ^^

Director: ¡No! ustedes saben cómo se llama la persona que golpea a los otros.

Tenma: se llama campeón ^^

Director: ¡Aki calla a ese niño!... como estaba diciendo, golpear a los otros les parece altruista.

Frost: quien va a golpear al turista.

Director: solo lleven a Endo al hospital y sigan con el programa -.-

Frost: ok ya como Endo va a estar un rato en la enfermería, vamos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas a Goenji… dime Goenji ¿Cómo tienes el pelo así, al estilo dragón ball?

Goenji: es natural.

Frost: claro… y esta cuenta por más de 9000 dólares en puro gel para el cabello no es una razón.

Goenji: siguiente pregunta por favor ¬¬

Frost: pero

Goenji: ¡Siguiente pregunta!

Frost: ¿Cómo reacciono tu padre al verde que no serias un doctor como él, y en vez de eso convertirte en un villano y ser parte de una revolución en el futbol?

Goenji: quieres que te lo explique de la forma fácil ¬¬

Frost: si…

Goenji: porque crees que en IE GO me llamo Ishido Shuji y no estoy con Yuuka.

Frost: pues porque… sin comentarios -_-U *para mí que no solo lo sacaron de la casa a patadas*… ¿dime qué prefieres, comer la comida de Natsumi o una cita con Fuburra?

Goenji: prefiero mil veces los desechos tóxicos a los que Natsumi llama comida.

Natsumi: ¡Sí! XD -saltando- un momento ¡QUE! Ò.Ó

Fuyuka: prefieres su comida toxica, pero yo soy más bonita ÒWÓ

Goenji: créeme, Haruna es más linda que tú ¬¬

Kido: que dijiste Goenji -con un cuchillo.

Natsumi: eh… mira Kido un gato.

Kido: AHHHH UN MEGAGATO -sale corriendo- AAAAHHHHHHHH

"Gato": miauf

Frost: un momento ese no es un gato es mi perro disfrazado de gato.

Cartero: carta.

Frost: ah gracias… veamos… ah son los resultados de que si Tenma es familiar de Endo.

Aoi: y cuál es el resultado

Frost: aquí dice que con un 99,999999999999999… vaya que cansa… 99999999

-2 horas después-

Frost: 99999999999999999999% de exactitud, Tenma es…

Todos: si O_O

Frost: es -llega Sasuke y se come el papel.

Público: oh vamos….

Tenma: no Sasuke perro malo.

Nicolás: que curioso, el perro de Tenma se comió la carta.

Frost: y nunca me creyeron que los perros no podían comer papel, y mucho menos mis tareas.

Akamaru: ¬¬U

Frost: bueno supongo que será un misterio por ahora… pero hay que seguir ya está aquí con nosotros, el cabeza de balón original, con ustedes el obsesionado del futbol Endo aplausos para él.

Endo: gracias a todos mis fans ^^

Público: ….

Endo: ok ya entendí me odian ¬¬, pero antes de empezar voy hacer algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Goenji: estudiar.

Endo: no ¬¬ -se acerca a Natsumi- Natsumi… déjame decirte que… eres una pésima cocinera, una niña mimada, le pones sal a todo incluso al café, eres una perezosa de primera y eres más fea que un mono de espaldas.

Natsumi: COMO Ò.Ó BUENO TU ERES UN IMBECIL QUE NUNCA SE LAVA LOS DIENTES NUNCA SE BAÑA SOLO PIENSA EN FUTBOL Y USA LA MISMA ROPA INTERIOR, ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!

Endo: pues lo tienes Ò.Ó

Claudia:-llega vestida de abogada- alguien dijo divorcio.

Endo/Natsumi: yo ÒWÓ

Claudia: firme aquí, y aquí, y aquí y… aquí.

Endo/Natsumi: ¡LISTO!

Frost: por el poder que me confiero yo mismo los declaro divorciados, puede golpear al ex esposo.

Endo: bien ahí lo tie ¡UN MOMENTO QUE! -Natsumi le da un golpe en el estomago.

Natsumi: me largo de aquí.

Endo: muy… bien… pues tu…

Nicolás: Aki, mejor saca a Tenma y Aoi de aquí.

Aki: Tenma, Aoi vengan les preparo un pastel.

Tenma/Aoi: bien pastel :D -se van con Aki.

Endo: pues tu y todos los idiotas que estén contigo, diles que te metan una rama por la-

-En otra parte-

Aki: y digan de que quieren el pastel.

Aoi: chocolate -toma a Tenma de la mano.

Aki: ok ^^U *mejor no traumarlos ahora*

-De vuelta al estudio-

Público: O.O

Personal: O.O

Natsumi: ._.

Goenji: O_O

Nicolás: O_O

Director: O.O

Frost: O_O… ok… eso fue brigido, no sabía que podías hablar de esa forma Endo.

Endo: ni yo O_OU

Frost: como que no sabes si tú fuiste el que dijo todo eso… en fin no tienes remedio, mejor pasemos a las preguntas quieren…

Público: si O_O

Frost: ok primera pregunta… creo es una que responde a varias dudas dinos ¡COMO CARAJO CONSEGUISTE GRADUARTE! ¡NUNCA NADIE TE VIO COGER UN LIBRO! ¡DE HECHO LOS UNICOS QUE LEIAS ERAN LOS DE TU ABUELO!

Endo: pues… yo… lo hice de forma noble y estudie.

Frost: eso solo te lo crees tú viejo ¬¬

Endo: ok le pague a alguien para que arreglara mis notas hackeando la computadora del instituto.

Frost: me lleva, no puedo creer lo que digo, pero eso es una buena idea O_O… bueno ¿Llevas la misma banda en la cabeza desde, que digo… ¡DESDE HACE 20 AÑOS!

Endo: claro que no.

Nicolás: no me hagas traer la maquina detectora de mentiras ¬¬

Tsuna: me hablaban ^^ -con la maquina.

Endo: ok si es la misma -.-U

Frost: me sorprende que no esté sucia -la toca un poco.

Endo: no la toques, IT'S MY PRECIUS, MY PRECIUS.

Katy: hasta allí no más le llego la inteligencia -.-U

Lorena: era predecible -.-U

Frost: ok… dime la verdad porque sino usaremos la maquina y no solo te dará una mortal descarga eléctrica, ¿Qué te importa más, el futbol o Aki?

Endo: p-p-pues Aki -sonrojado.

Frost: ok mala elecc… un momento que dijiste O_O

Endo: que me importa más Aki -más sonrojado.

Frost: debe ser una broma ._.

Maquina: toc

Nicolás: pues parece que dice la verdad.

Endo: por estar casado con Natsumi, comienzo a extrañar a Aki.

Nicolás: Jess este se va a confesar, detenlo un rato mientras voy por Aki.

Frost: muy bien… y dinos la extrañas.

Endo: si -.-

Frost: entonces estas enamorado de ella.

Endo: s-si.

Frost: ¿quieres abrazarla?

Endo: s-si.

Frost: ¿QUIERES BESARLA?

Endo: SI O.O

Frost: ¿Y COMPLASERLA?

Endo: SI ÒWÓ

Frost: Y-CON-TODO-DARLE-TODA-TU-TERNURA-AJAAAA…. WOO eh a estos del cine y la televisión le gusta lo cursi.

Endo: ¡SI LA AMO, LA QUIERO, Y TENGO QUE DECIRSELO! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME FROST! -cerrando los ojos y tomándole las manos.

Frost: Endo tres cosas, primero estoy a tu lado no al frente, segundo esas no son mis manos, y tercero ya te confesaste.

Endo: c-como -abre los ojos y ve que sostiene las manos de Aki- A-A-Aki-chan O/O

Aki: E-Endo-kun O/O

Frost: cuanta precisión Nico.

Nicolás: fue suerte, pero tú les ayudaste.

Frost: nah yo solo les di un empujón para confesarse -tomando soda.

Shouko: oye ese no es la lata del comercial de las bebidas batidas.

Frost:-escupiendo- ah maldición, pero debo admitir que esto sabe peor que la bebida de Natsumi… ahora solo falta que Endo se confíense, va a ser difícil.

Endo: AKI TE AMO, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, TE SUPLICO QUE ME PERDONES Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA.

Frost: porque siempre cuando digo que algo es difícil resulta ser más fácil de lo que creo ¬¬

Aki: p-p-pues y-y-yo.

Frost: Aki, si no aceptas te digo que solo tenemos a dos guardias de seguridad para protegerte contra… ¿cuántas fans de Endaki?

Asistente: 36 mil fans de Endaki asistieron hoy.

Frost: no inventes O.O pero aquí hay menos que eso.

Asistente: el resto tuvimos que mandarlas a otra sala -.-U

Frost: te lo recomiendo.

Aki: pues claro, como no aceptar ^/^

Endo: de veras…digo, gracias Aki-chan, nos hace el honor reverendo.

Frost: oye yo no soy reverendo brother… pero ya que… por el poder que me confiere la religión Jedi.

Nicolás: los Jedi no son una religión ¬¬

Frost: pues en este país si… bueno, yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Endo: Aki-chan gracias -le da un profundo beso.

Chicas: el ramo.

Aki: así cierto -tira el ramo.

Chicas: ES MIO ÒWÓ -se abalanzan todas sobre él RAMO.

Nicolás: no debemos intervenir.

Goenji: nah déjenlas.

Frost: Ok… bueno debemos despedirnos, ya tenemos otra feliz pareja y lo de Goenji y Natsumi yo después lo arreglo, bueno este fue el late de inazuma, y… titiduridudu.

Nicolás: oye tenemos músicos para la presentación.

Frost: si pero no para el cierre del programa… bueno ya que see-ya

* * *

><p>Frost: y aquí terminamos este capítulo, pude actualizar más rápido porque la mayoría de los exámenes son cosas que yo ya estudie, ahora tengo otro examen de matemáticas y los resultados de química y física, se que en una reprobé porque son nuevos profesores y pasaron otras cosas… pero bueno nuestros próximos invitados son Haruna, Tachimukai, Fubuki y Tsurugi, estos son, PEACE AND SEE-YA.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Frost: es bueno estar de vuelta después de un largo tiempo retomo este fic ya que se estaba "empolvando en el olvido", así que empecemos IE e IE GO no me pertenecen pero los tomo prestado para entretener las canciones tampoco me pertenecen palabras entre * * son pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Tenma: ah cuando vuelven…<p>

Director: Yo que se niño… se fue hace unos meses y nadie sabe de él…. Debo admitir que lo extraño.

Endo: yo igual… al menos no hay alguien que me haga la vida imposible.

Tenma: yo también… pero aun así extraño a ese loco del Tenmaoi.

¿?: Eh -le da unas palmadas a Tenma en el hombro.

Tenma: espérate… además de su holgazanería.

¿?:- le vuelve a dar palmadas en el hombro.

Tenma: que te esperes… pero hay que admitir que a veces no era una buena persona.

Aoi: Tenma-kun no deberías hablar asi de Frost era una buena persona.

Tenma: buena persona el ratón de campo

Director: tienes razón no sabe ni sumar.

¿?: ¬¬# - le vuelve a dar palmadas a Tenma.

Tenma: pero que te esperes… bueno yo debo decir que lo extraño mucho, a él y a su perro callejero.

¿?: No vayas a pedirme un abrazo y un besito por regresar.

Tenma: oye y quien eres tu…

¿?: vamos que me haya ido unos no quiere decir que no me reconoces.

Tenma/Aoi: O.O… Frost-san -se lanzan a abrazarlo.

Frost: oigan ya… yo también los extrañe, pero no es para tanto.

Tenma: oye también Akamaru -va a acariciarle pero este le muerde- Au… fue por lo de perro callejero.

Akamaru: guauf ¬¬ (que crees)

Frost: vaya viejo aun sigues hablando y burlándote de mi a mis espaldas.

Director:-mirando hacia otro lado- eh hola Frost… tanto tiempo

Frost: si tanto tiempo

Director: si ya veo bueno yo… era Endo el que hablaba de ti yo no… adiós.

Endo: eh pero yo O.O

Frost: no importa voy a mi camerino.

-En el Backstage-

Frost: ah es bueno estar de vuelta… solo que aun no solucionan la plaga de ratas.

Tenma: Eh… hola Frost.

Frost: hola… cuanto tiempo que pasa…

Tenma: tengo que contar algo…

Asistente: oye aquí está la cuenta.

Frost: ¿Cuenta? -toma el papel- veamos… cuenta por servicio a la habitación, cuenta a la habitación, bla bla bla…. Eh esto son puras cuentas por servicios a la habitación… yo no he pedido nada de todo esto…

Asistente: como que todo está pedido a tu nombre tienes que pagar por todo o acaso fue una broma y quien es el culpable.

Tenma: Eh… Eh… fue… ¡FUE FROST!

Frost: ¡COMO DIJISTE! O.O

Asistente: tranquilo no quiero peleas ni nada así que… lo descontaremos de tu sueldo Frost -se va.

Frost: ¡TENMA!

Tenma: lo lamento Frost TT-TT

Frost: ¡QUE LO LAMENTO NI QUE NADA ME CULPASTE BASTARDO!

Tenma: pero te dije que lo siento TT-TT

Frost: Pero si me culpaste a mí.

Tenma: es que tenía que culpar a alguien y el que estaba más cerca eras tú.

Frost: esa no es excusa viejo, será mejor que vayas a aclarar todo.

Tenma: a quien te vas a declarar.

Frost: estas entiendo cualquier cosa ¬¬

Tenma: yo no corte ni una rosa.

Frost: tú no escuchas.

Tenma:-olfateando- si es verdad necesitas una ducha.

Frost: *si no fuera porque sin él no habría tenmaoi yo lo mato* yo me largo.

Tenma: suerte con tu declaración ^^

Frost: DIJE ACLARAR NO DECLARAR Ò_Ó

-En el escenario-

Nicolás: va qué asco a pesar de que fue hace meses todavía no me quito el sabor de ese sándwich de Natsumi, era como comer un tazón de sal.

Goenji: ya deja de ser tan llorón.

Nicolás: bueno tuve que preguntar quien hizo la comida.

Goenji: y luego dicen que el menso es uno ¬¬

Nicolás: así que con esas andamos… eh Natsumi, Goenji dice que tiene hambre y quiere algo de tu comida.

Natsumi: en serio Shuya-kun OWO

Goenji: *me las vas a pagar camarógrafo de cuarta* si es verdad ^^U *por que dije eso*

Natsumi: genial Shuya-kun di aaaaa -ofreciéndole un poco de comida.

Goenji:-susurrando- porque me pasa esto -.- -prueba un poco y la cara se le pone verde.

Natsumi: y OWO

Nicolás:-susurrando- Goenji nunca se insulta la comida de una dama.

Goenji: esta buena -aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Natsumi: al fin alguien agradase mi comida no como Endo ¬¬… nos vemos ^^ -se va.

Goenji: oye donde esta…

Nicolás: enfermería, pasillo izquierdo, decima puerta a la derecha.

Goenji: gracias -sale corriendo.

Nicolás: debo admitir que me da algo de lastima… algo.

Director: ya hora de empezar, para que les pago, los músicos empiecen a tocar de una vez.

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead with the scar

Can You Hear Me

Can You Hear Me

Can You Hear Me (So am I)

Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii

Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda

Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne

Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo

Mirushinatta jibun jishin na

Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta

Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka

Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke

Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni

Oboeteru kara namida no sora o

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta

Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

Can You Hear Me? (So am I)

Frost: Aplausos por favor, gracias, bienvenidos a otro capítulo del…

Nicolás: increíble… por primera vez en la vida llegas antes a algo.

Frost: no molestes… bueno es hora de empezar a vísperas del año nuevo les deseo primero que nada un prospero año nuevo… y bueno les traemos a una persona que… bueno le gusta el futbol pero hace como no le gusta, muy protector de su hermano Yuuichi y tiene una extraña relación con Tenma, con ustedes Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: oye cómo es eso de relación con el mini Endo intento de portero de futbol ¬¬

Frost: supongo que es esa tu forma de decir "un gusto conocerte" ¬¬

Tsurugi: no ¬¬

Frost: pues también es un gusto conocerte ¬¬

Tsurugi: solo empieza con las preguntas ya ¬¬

Frost: bueno empecemos esta es la pregunta de unas fanáticas… preguntan si te gusta Yuuka.

Tsurugi: ¿quién?

Frost: Yuuka Goenji, pelo rosado, de estatura mediana, hermana de este chico que está a mi lado con mirada asesina y con unas ganas de matarte.

Tsurugi: no, no me gusta ¬¬

Frost: segu…

Tsurugi: si seguro ¬¬

Goenji: más te vale.

Frost: entonces te gusta la enana de Nanobana Kinako

Tsurugi: tampoco esa enana ¬¬

Frost: traigan el detector de mentiras

Asistente:-trae el detector- aquí esta

Frost: ok viste lo que le paso Tenma así que debes conocer cómo funciona

Tsurugi: si ok

Frost: ok pónganle el casco y terminemos con esto le ponen el casco a Tsurugi pero apenas dos segundos la maquina explota- pero qué carajo O_O

Tsurugi: yo no hice nada

Frost: maldición le debo un detector de mentiras Jorge (Tsuna-tan)

Tsurugi: ya puedo irme.

Frost: ni de broma aun te quedan los retos… tienes que decirle a Tenma que es tu mejor amigo y le tienes que darle un abrazo.

Tsurugi: de que hablas yo no hare eso, ni siquiera muerto -aparecen los dos guardias de seguridad- oye y quiénes son los dos gorilas.

Frost: te presento a nuestros dos guardias, Bubba y Jackson, ambos ex campeones de Judo, así que a menos que quieran que te partan los huesos has el reto.

Tsurugi: Ok…. no sabes cuánto te odio.

Frost: vamos sabes que quieres abrazarle.

Tsurugi: si claro… oye Tenma ¬¬

Tenma: si.

Tsurugi: yo… quiero decir… que eres mi mejor amigo.

Tenma: en serio OWO

Tsurugi: si lo eres ¬¬ -abraza a Tenma.

Tenma: gracias Tsurugi.

Frost: ves no fue tan difícil.

Cartero: carta para el conductor.

Frost: soy yo… veamos, esta es una carta de… Tsurugi.

Tenma: y que dice.

Frost: veamos… oh… ||||.||||.||| esto…

Nicolás: presta para acá… veamos dice… oh -se va un rincón- perdónenme por haber nacido |||.|||.|||

Frost: que poder tan desolador siendo solo una carta ||.||.||

Tsurugi: no es para tanto

Frost: ah comerciales mientras me recupero -va al rincón- perdónenme por haber nacido |||.|||.|||

-Corte comercial-

Kariya: en este fin de año de seguro que quieres que ese vecino que no te deja celebrar te deje en paz pues no te preocupes porque llegaron bebidas batidas edición New Year Plus ustedes ya saben solo agiten y… -se la pasa a Hikaru.

Hikaru: ah una bebida gracias Kariya tenía sed y… ay no de nuevo -le explota en la cara.

Kariya: en sus diseños de navidad bebida verde y roja y con su nuevo condimento nada más que algo 100% ecológico nada más que aserrín de pino puro ^^

Hikaru: ¡WAAAAAH MIS OJOS!

Sonic: y solo por ser navidad estamos con la promoción de 3 bebidas batidas por el precio de una -le pasa una bebida batida a Kariya- ahora me vengo de este

Kariya: bebidas batidas -abre la lata en dirección donde esta Sonic y le explota a él.

Sonic: en su edición navideña ¬¬ ¡AH MIS OJOS!

Kariya: llame ya.

-Fin de los comerciales-

Frost: aun me siento parasito… que clase de carta es esa

Director: y que paso con la carta

Frost: es más letal de lo que creíamos ¬¬U

Personal:-todos en un rincón- perdónenme por haber nacido

Director: como sea tu sigue

Frost: Ok -.-

Director: y el chico

Frost: Tsurugi… lo tuvimos que llevar a un lugar fuera de toda cercanía con personas

Mientras en una habitación oscura.

Tsurugi: ¡OYE SACAME DE AQUÍ! -se prende una pantalla.

Voz: Tsurugi Kyosuke

Tsurugi: si

Voz: es hora de pagar…

Tsurugi: ya quien eres

Voz: nunca lo sabrás

Endo: oye Frost donde está el baño tengo ir…

Frost: ¡ENDO!

Tsurugi: sácame de aquí presentador de cuarta Ò_Ó

Frost: ni de broma después de lo de esta carta te tendremos aquí por motivos de seguridad… bueno disfruta del programa ^^

Tsurugi: Que programa -se prende una pantalla.

Voz: bienvenido a la maratón de 10 horas de Barnie

Tsurugi: ¡QUE!

De vuelta al estudio

Frost: eso lo mantendrá ocupado un rato… muy bien sigamos nuestra siguiente invitada es una chica que para ser sinceros… bueno que digo la han emparejado con Raimundo y todo el mundo ella es Haruna Otonashi.

Haruna: O-O-Oye eso de emparejarme con todos no es verdad O/O

Frost:-saca una lista- veamos -saca unos lentes y empieza a leer- esta Goenji, Fubuki, Fudo, Sakuma, Genda, Tachimukai, de alguna forma muy rara con tu hermano y con Endo, con la mitad del Raimon, además con varios jugadores de la FFI y mas los Oc de los escritores… pues es una gran lista ¿Qué se siente ser emparejada con cualquier persona?

Haruna: pues… no sé qué decir O/O salvo que me da pena lo que les pase a todos por mi hermano

Frost: así el factor Kido yo creo que…. ooooooooh ya veo…. Oh oh O_OU

Nicolás: no me digas que olvidamos que Kido también está aquí O_O

Frost: creo que lo pase por alto

Kido: ¡DONDE CARAJO ESTAN TODOS USTEDES JURO QUE LOS VOY A MATAR!

Frost: oye tú el del personal -le pasa un papel- salva a estos dos los necesito vivos… por ahora…

Haruna: oye a quienes tiene que salvar

Frost: a nadie en especial… ahora que lo pienso… Haruna alguna vez te hubiese gustado golpear a tu hermano por ser tan sobre protector

Haruna: por supuesto es mi mayor sueño

Frost: te gustaría decirle todo lo que piensas de el

Haruna: como quisiera -.-

Frost: ten toma agua -le pasa un vaso.

Haruna: gracias -empieza a tomar.

Nicolás: oye ese vaso no tenia sake

Frost: si lo suficiente como para que se atreva a decir todo lo que piensa

Nicolás: se lo diste a propósito verdad

Frost: tú qué crees Nick

Haruna: hip me siento rara hip

Frost: ahora me toca hacer la otra parte del trabajo ¡OYE KIDO VEN ACA!

Kido: que quieres me interrumpiste en mi gran tarea ¬¬

Frost: si después los matas pero creo que Haruna tiene algo que decirte

Kido: que me quieres decir

Haruna: Kido hip ¡ERES UNA VIEJA HISTERICA!

Kido: que cosa O.O

Haruna: ¡YA ME OISTE PARECES UNA VIEJA YO YA SOY MAYOR COMO PARA CUIDARME YO SOLA Y TENER NOVIO! Hip ¡Y SABES QUE MAS TU ERES UN…

Atención los siguientes 5 minutos contiene un lenguaje no apto para este horario así que nos saltaremos todo este tiempo porque si no nos van a demandar

Haruna: eres un hijo de….

Perdón todavía no termina… esperen creo que ahora si

Haruna: y eso es hip lo que pienso

Frost: increíble O_O

Nicolás: no pensé que existieran tantas cosas que Haruna le quería decir a Kido O_O

Kido: O_o

Frost: parece que Kido se quedo frio literalmente hablando… bueno sáquenlo de aquí tenemos que seguir y también saquen a Haruna y esperen que se le pase la borrachera… bueno mejor sigo… nuestro próximo invitado es un chico que para que decirlo… es el sueño de varias escritores el es Fubuki…

Fubuki: hola ^ ^

Frost: bueno Fubuki empecemos ¿no te agobia tener tantas fans detrás de ti?

Fubuki: no tengo tantas fans

Frost:-con un saco- si pues veamos -abre el saco y caen muchas cartas cubriendo todo el suelo.

Fubuki: no son tantas ^ ^U

Frost: pues espera un poco que faltan otros 200 sacos mas de correspondencia ¬¬

Fubuki: si es agobiante… apenas salgo de mi casa y tengo que entrar de nuevo porque ya estoy rodeado de fans incluso me graban durmiendo…

Frost: se nota que no tienes privacidad

Fubuki: al menos no me graban cuando me doy un baño

Frost: siiiiiii claro no te espían

Fubuki: no me digas que lo hacen O_O

Frost: bueno no te digo… siguiente pregunta veamos… asi ¿Te gusta Haruna o Fuburra o alguna de tus compañeras del Haruken?

Fubuki: Fuyuuka es linda pero Haruna…

Frost: no hablaras en serio ¬¬

Fubuki: que lo de Fuyuuka…

Frost:-toma aire- espérame un poco -toma un teléfono- las fans no lo oyeron verdad… ok que no se oiga en ningún rincón esto porque con solo dos guardias de seguridad no podemos contener a dos mil fans de Fubuki

Fubuki: d-d-d-dos mil O_O

Frost: si… ok… claro bueno gracias -.-

Fubuki: que dije algo malo O_O

Frost: si esas chicas llegan a oírlo estas muerto… pero vamos a acelerar eso así que traigan Haruna…

Fubuki: que vas a hacer

Frost: a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de dos mil fans vas a hacer lo siguiente -le pasa una nota.

Fubuki:-leyendo- e-e-e-en serio O / / / O

Frost: eso o lo otro

Fubuki b-bueno si no hay más remedio -se acerca a Haruna- Haruna…

Haruna: si…

Fubuki: pues… yo… -abraza a Haruna.

Haruna: Q-Q-Que haces

Fubuki:-le muerde la oreja.

Haruna: F-F-Fubuki O / / / O

Fubuki:-la besa.

Frost: el amor… lamentablemente hasta aquí tiene que llegar…

Kido: ¡FUBUKI ESTAS MUERTO!

Fubuki: K-K-Kido estaba aquí O.O

Kido: no soy un fantasma ¡ESTAS MUERTO! -toma un lanzallamas y lo persigue.

Fubuki: no es lo que piensas Kido -sale corriendo.

Frost: muy bien quizás ahora podamos seguir

Nicolás: Frost problemas

Frost: y ahora que… o perfecto ¬¬

Tachimukai:-en un rincón- lamento haber nacido |||.|||.|||

Frost: que les dije de la carta ¬¬

Nicolás: no fue la carta fue otra cosa…

Frost: ah ya sé que cosa… vamos a comerciales mientras ayudamos a nuestro amigo Tachimukai…

Corte comercial

Presentador: basado en historias de viedeojuegos… Slender llega a Inazuma… el único fic basado en un juego de terror en no tener nada que asuste… es… Inazuma… Slender… disponible ahora en fanfiction Inazuma Slender escrita por Frost Bravo.

Fin del corte comercial

Frost: vamos Tachimukai anímate

Tachimukai: tienes razón

Frost: además que es lo peor que podría pasar

Endo: que Haruna se le declare a alguien más y tu termines solo resignado casado con una gruñona que no sabe cocinar como yo…

Frost:-le golpea en la cabeza- ¡NO AYUDAS ASI ENDO! Ò_Ó

Endo: lo lamento

Frost: muy bien empezaremos sin importar como este… nuestro último invitado de hoy el chico preferido de Inazuma… Tachimukai

Tachimukai: gracias por invitarme

Frost: muy bien Tachimukai esto será realmente fácil y rápido ya que todo se resume en una sola pregunta

Tachimukai: asi… ¿Cuál?

Frost: es ¿te gusta Haruna verdad?

Tachimukai: C-C-C-C-Como es la pregunta O / / / O

Frost: que si te gusta Haruna y te conviene que lo admitas ya que te tienen de uke de varios

Tachimukai: y eso es malo

Frost: para ti claro que lo es

Tachimukai: b-b-b-bueno yo O / / / O

Frost: tienes que declararte o si no hay otra oportunidad en la vida

Tachimukai: así… -ve a Haruna detrás del set

Haruna: apretándole las mejillas a Tsurugi- que lindo hip chico eh si lo eres

Tsurugi: ya suéltame esto es vergonzoso Ò / / / Ó

Tachimukai: Ok no pienso ser más un cobarde

Frost: ese es nuestro Tachimukai

Tachimukai: Haruna

Haruna: si…

Tachimukai: y-y-y-yo *no… no pienso ser mas cobarde* ¡HARUNA YO TE AMO MUCHO!

…

Tachimukai: ….

Frost: *parece que esto necesita una ayuda* -va detrás de Tachimukai y lo empuja haciendo que bese a Haruna- je mission complete

Tachimukai: H-H-Haruna no fue mi i-intención yo O / / / O

Haruna: Tachi…

Fubuki: Tachimukai corre

Tachimukai: porque razón debo…

Kido: ¡TACHIMUKAI DATE POR MUERTO!

Tachimukai: Ahhhhhhhh -sale corriendo con Fubuki.

Frost: sabes después de este programa me di cuenta que pudimos saber con quién quiere estar Haruna con solo preguntarle quien le gusta

Nicolás: y ahora te das cuenta ¬¬

Frost: tu cerebrito lo descubriste antes

Nicolás: sin comentarios ¬¬

Frost: muy bien Haruna tu… un momento no está pero que…

Asistente: llamada para el presentador

Frost: Hola…

¿?: Lamento que Haruna no pueda decirles con quien va a estar pero Level-5 no puede revelar las relaciones de los personajes…

Frost: un momento… tu eres el del video el que emborracho a Endo

¿?: vaya que listo chico… lo lamento pero se quedan sin nada… adiós

Frost: maldito bastardo juro que hare un ataque a Level-5

Sonic: Claudia ya lo intento y no resulto

Frost: a callar Faker esta vez funciona

Sonic: al menos es mejor que lo de rata azul ¬¬

Frost: muy bien terminamos por esta vez y nos vamos con… I Wanna Be de los Stances Punk

Kuzu hoshi  
>Kirameku<br>Yume no hoshisa  
>I wanna be<br>Iko uze iko uze iko  
>UZE!<p>

¡I!  
>¡WANNA!<br>¡I WANNA BE!  
>Sekai ha kuroku somatteru<br>Iki ha shirama mananoni  
>Ima wobutsu kowashi ni ikoutte<br>Yakusoku shitaano niche kara  
>Kitto mada maniau hazu dakara<p>

I wanna be  
>Massao na<br>Zetsubou to isshoni  
>Himei wo age<br>Tsuki sasa re  
>Subetega kawa ru mae ni<br>I  
>Wanna<br>I wanna be!

* * *

><p>Frost: y eso fue todo por ahora nuestros proximos invitados son Ichinose Rika Akane y Hiroto ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA SEE-YA!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

><p>Le jugando Super Smash Bros. Brawl<p>

Endo: ¡VAMOS ATACA USA ESO! ¡MANDALO A VOLAR!

Frost: Endo ¬¬

Endo: ¡VAMOS UN GRAN ATAQUE!

Frost: Endo ¬¬

Endo: ¡Y…

Frost: ¡ENDO!

Endo: si

Frost: ya deja de decir eso si la pelea ya acabo

The winner is Sonic and Link

Sonic: Sonic it's the name, Speed's my game

Link:-hace varios movimientos con la espada- ¡JUT!

Endo: y hace cuanto paso esto.

Frost: hace 5 minutos ¬¬

Tenma: no se vale que tu y Sonic son buenos en el juego no perdieron ni una vida

Sonic: no puedo perder siendo yo… por cierto Link no dice nada

Frost: no en ninguno de los juegos en que aparece nunca ha dicho nada.

Sonic: podrías ser igual a él serías más tranquilo

Frost: ¬¬

Endo: es verdad

Frost: quieres una bebida en lata por la victoria -con dos latas en la mano.

Sonic: eh… jajaja no voy a caer en eso de nuevo.

Frost: bueno si tú lo dices -abre una normalmente.

Sonic: son inofensivas

Frost: pos claro son latas de Fanta -toma un poco.

Sonic: entonces presta para acá -abre la lata con confianza y sale un gran chorro de agua que le impacta en la cara- ok solo una lo era ¬¬

Kariya: si en San Valentín esa persona que te gusta te fue robada por un idiota de primera no se angustien ¡BEBIDAS BATIDAS LLEGO CON SU VERSION RENCOR AMOROSO!

Frost: con su color rojo ira y su nuevo ingrediente acido radioactivo harán correr a ese presumido que te robo a la persona que amas.

Sonic: ¡AH MIS OJOS OTRA VEZ CON ESTA COSA! -corre a toda velocidad y choca contra una pared.

Frost/Kariya: llame ya

Director: ¡ATENCION TODOS! ¡FROST VEN ACA!

Frost: conste que ahora la idea de poner polvo de la picazón en su jabón fue idea de la rata azul

Sonic: ¡MENTIRA FUE ENDO!

Endo: ¡QUE YO QUE!

Director: en verdad yo venía porque te llego una carta

Frost: polvo de picazón quien haría una tontería así verdad Sonic ^ ^U

Sonic: si verdad ^ ^U

Endo: pero ustedes…

Frost /Sonic: ¡CALLATE ENDO!

Director: aquí está la carta

Frost: toma Endo léela

Endo: bueno -abre la carta.

Frost: es otra carta explosiva de Level-5

Director: eso creo -hay una explosión detrás de él- si es una explosiva

Frost: era de suponerse.

Endo: porque a mi

Director: y el camarógrafo.

Frost: de vacaciones

Director: el era el que desactivaba la cartas bomba así que Endo ten cuidado al abrir las cartas.

Endo: ¡Y AHORA ME LO DICE!

Asistente: entrega de 18 toneladas de dinamita y varios explosivos para Frost Bravo y Sonic de Hedgehog.

Frost: *demonios*

Sonic: *tenía que ser ahora*

Asistente: firme aquí

Frost:-firma.

Asistente: hasta luego.

Director: así que pidieron explosivos… se podría saber para qué son.

Frost: pues…

Tenma: oí a Frost y a Sonic-sempai hablar de algo de hacer volar Level-5

Frost: si creo que fue para eso que lo compramos

Director: ya veo… ¡SIGUEN A HACIENDO ESTUPIDECES! ¡ME TIENE HARTO USTEDES DOS!

Frost: pero…

Director: ¡PERO NADA! ¡SIEMPRE HACIENDOME PERDER DINERO PIDIENDO COSAS TONTAS!

Frost: no tranquilícese lo pago el dinero de Endo

Endo: ¡COMO!

Director: ah bueno así está bien… digo confiscare las bombas para que no hagan estupideces ustedes -se va.

Sonic: y ahora…

Frost: mmm… ok plan B

Sonic: te refieres a…

Frost: aja… es hora de pedir un favor a una amiga nuestra.

Sonic: ok pero te digo que las ultimas bombas estaban bajo el felpudo -.-

Frost: ya veremos eso… ahora ve lo del plan B mientras yo empiezo aquí.

…

Presentador: bienvenidos al único programa en que le pagamos a los empleados con arroz

Frost: ¡Y NO ES CHISTE!

Presentador: El Late de Inazuma

What goes up, must come down, yet my feet don't touch the ground.

See the world spinning upside down.

A mighty crash without a sound.

I can feel your every rage, step aside I'll turn the page.

Breaking Through your crazy maze.

Like a lazer beam my eyes on you.

Watch me blow the night away.

Watch me save the day.

Feel like a storm is getting close.

Headed your way.

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

What you can't find you can find in your friends.

Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Heroes.

Setting the stage for a hero's parade

Give us a reason and we're on our way!

Presentador: y con ustedes su presentador Frost

Frost: aplausos por favor.

Público:-aplauden.

Frost: gracias bueno bienvenidos al Late el único programa en que dos más dos es igual a pez y… un momento quien escribió esto un mono.

Mono: uh uh (Traducción: lo lamento)

Frost: no en serio lo del mono escritor es un humor muy viejo más viejo que mi padre y eso que el a los 21 ya tenía canas

Mono: uh uh uh ¬¬ (Traducción: púdrete)

Frost: en fin nuestro primer invitado para este programa es el mago del futbol que de mago no tiene nada no se de donde salió ese sobrenombre con nosotros el estadounidense con nombre japonés y el chico que obsesiona a Rika… Kazuya Ichinose.

Ichinose: podrían omitir lo último.

Frost: no esto es en vivo no podemos omitir nada lo que digo queda.

Ichinose: entonces no se puede omitir nada.

Frost: si

Ichinose: no se puede borrar

Frost: no

Ichinose: no se puede cambiar

Frost: si

Ichinose: se puede hacer algo

Frost: no

Ichinose: entonces eres un idiota

Frost: si ¡DIGO NO!

Ichinose: jaja caíste

Frost: ok ganaste esta… pero te digo que cuando te metes conmigo no sales vivo.

Ichinose: mira que miedo tengo.

Frost: *se arrepentirá y mucho* bueno pregunta por que tienes un nombre japonés siendo estadounidense.

Ichinose: pues yo que se, y en la traducción al español los japoneses tienen nombres americanos.

Frost: vaya… como no pensé en eso… bueno siguiente pregunta porque nunca hablas en ingles

Ichinose: porque me pagaron para que no lo hiciera de hecho les pagaron a todos para no hablar ingles solo Dylan dice algunas cosas en ingles y por unas cosas solo me refiero a una palabra.

Frost: y sabes hablar.

Ichinose: Of course my friend because it's so easy talk I born in america ¬¬

Rika: mi cariñin es genial

Aki: si siempre fue alguien que se esforzaba en todo.

Endo:-celoso- eh yo también se mucho ¬¬

Frost: *esto quiero verlo* ok Endo vamos a comprobarlo

Endo: ok ÒWÓ

Frost: ya que estamos con el ingles vamos a ver cómo te va… tranquilo te preguntare cosas fáciles.

Endo: bueno.

Frost: ok… como estas

Endo: bien y tu

Frost: me tienes que decir eso pero en ingles ¬¬

Endo: ah bueno explicate… how are you?

Frost: lapis

Endo: pen

Frost: ventana

Endo: window

Frost: mamá

Endo: mother

Frost: papa

Endo: father

Frost: tatarabuelo

Endo: fafafafather

Frost: ¬¬

Endo: fafafafather… asi se dice

Frost: mejor seguimos ¬¬ *es un idiota* mesa

Endo: table

Frost: puerta

Endo: door

Frost: vendedor de puertas

Endo: vendedoor

Frost: claro… ¬¬

Endo: ven yo soy mejor que Ichinose

Público: claaaaro -.-

Frost: haber veamos como estas en matemáticas.

Endo: soy todo un maestro

Frost: yo creo que es eso que todo el mundo no cree… muy entonces dime cuanto es dos por uno.

Endo: oferta ^^

Frost: como que oferta ignorante… ya presta atención dos por dos

Endo: cuatro

Frost: tres por tres

Endo: nueve

Frost: cuatro por cuatro

Endo: todoterreno

Frost: claro… ¬¬

Endo: que me equivoco que nunca has visto…

Frost: ¡SI YA SE COMO SON!... veamos cómo te va con música

Endo: siempre me va bien

Frost: así que calificaciones

Endo: es un círculo rojo y bien redondo

Frost: serás idiota ese es un cero la peor calificación

Endo: eso me dijeron después ^ ^U

Frost: ok dime las notas musicales

Endo: ¿y eso que es?

Frost: como que no sabes las notas musicales son do re mi fa sol la si do

Endo: ah ya me acuerdo

Frost: do si la sol fa mi re do

Endo: do re mi fa sol la si do

Frost: muy bien

Endo: sila zorra come arroz

Frost: ¡NO YA! ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA!

Endo: pero… yo

Frost: ya sigamos… sabes quién es el rey del pop

Endo: Justin Bieber

Frost: claro… ¬¬

Aki: *soy la esposa de un perfecto idiota* ^ ^U

Frost: como tan ignorante el rey del pop es Michael Jackson

Endo: ah ya decía yo

Frost: ok dime el presente perfecto de caminar

Endo: yo camino tu caminas el camino nosotros caminamos

Frost: bien y el presente imperfecto

Endo: yo cojeo tu cojeas el cojea…

Frost: ¡NO YA VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡COMO PUEDE CABER TANTA ESTUPIDES EN ESE CEREBRO TUYO!

Ichinose: ok si no me necesitan yo ya me voy

Frost: ¡O DE ESO NADA AUN TE QUEDA UNA PREGUNTA Y MAS UN RETO!

Ichinose: ok como digas -.-

Frost: ok confiesa ¿a quién amas a Aki o a Rika?

Aki: ups O_OU

Rika: ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON UPS ES OBVIO QUE EL ME AMA VERDAD! -mira al público.

Público: eh… bueno esto… como decirlo…

Rika: verdad -mira a Frost.

Frost: eh… bueno yo… el vecino… mejor que te lo diga tu cariñin ok

Ichinose:-tratando de escapar.

Frost: ¡NO SEAS COBARDE Y RESPONDE ICHINOSE! Ò_Ó

Ichinose: bueno… es que… bueno… yo… si la quiero…

Frost: significa que te gusta.

Ichinose: ¡N-N-NO! quiero decir que la quiero… pero yo… eh bueno…

Frost: no vamos a progresar asi… Ichinose ven a backstage conmigo quiero hablar seriamente.

Rika: ¡YO VOY!

Frost: eh no eso no se podrá.

Rika: y eso porque

Frost: porque es algo importante

Rika: yo quiero saber

Frost: no se podrá.

Rika: ¡ESCUCHAME GUSANO! ¡SI NO ME DEJAS IR Y SABER DE QUE VAN HABLAR JURO QUE LE DIRE A ALGUIEN ALGO QUE DIJISTE QUE TU NO QUIERES QUE SEPA!

Frost: n-n-no te atreverías

Rika: ¡OH SI QUE ME ATREVO!

Frost: t-t-tranquila no te alteres si es algo de que le gusta Aki seré el primero en decírtelo además dejaremos que lo mates.

Ichinose: ¡SERAS TRAIDOR! Ò_Ó

Rika: más te vale ¬¬

30 segundos después.

Ichinose: ok que hacemos aquí

Frost: te gusta Rika verdad y no mientas

Ichinose: s-s-si ¬ / / / ¬

Frost: entonces porque no se lo dices

Ichinose: no sabes cómo es ella cuando estas mucho tiempo con ella.

Frost: pero igual debes decírselo antes de que sea tarde

Ichinose: tienes razón

Frost: a por cierto aprovecha de hacer esto -le pasa un papel.

Ichinose:-lee el papel- e-en serio tengo que hacerlo.

Frost: si es el reto.

Ichinose: ok bueno -vuelve al escenario.

Sonic: oye que es eso que Rika dijo que le iba a decir a alguien.

Frost: n-n-nada importante ok ¬ / / / ¬

De vuelta al escenario

Ichinose: Rika

Rika: ¡OK DIME A QUIEN AMAS TU PORQUE… -es callada por un beso de Ichinose.

Ichinose: si me gustas Rika

Rika: Ichinose… ¡CARIÑITO! -abraza fuertemente a Ichinose.

Ichinose: Rika… me asfixias.

Frost: ya Rika necesitamos vivo Ichinose por ahora…

Ichinose: ¡COMO QUE POR AHORA!

Frost: además tú eres nuestra próxima invitada a entrevistar.

Rika: ah bueno hola a todos.

Frost: ok primera pregunta ¿Por qué eres tan… como decirlo… tan… bueno porque eres así con Ichinose como tú eres?

Rika: es el amor de mi vida mi razón de vivir

Frost: ok di algo que no sepamos todos.

Rika: fue amor a primera vista ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

Frost: si es algo muy bonito.

Rika: ves…

Frost: pero no creo

Rika: segurito ¬w¬

Frost: si seguro ¬¬

Rika: pues por lo que yo oí que tu…

Frost: ya ok no queremos saber ¬¬

Endo: es verdad lo que dice Rika yo lo vi

Frost: ¿y tu que viste?

Endo: vi un cerdo bailando twist

Frost: ¡YA VETE DE AQUÍ!

Abogado: orden de alejamiento.

Rika: para quien

Frost: hay un reto en que debes pasar una semana sin acercarte a Ichinose para eso la orden de alejamiento.

Rika: eso será fácil.

3.5 segundos después

Rika:-con un muñeco de Ichinose- mi cariñito eh que dices muñeco de Ichinose… quieres que los mate a todos

Director: h-h-h-has creado monstruo ||O|||O|| -oculto entre el traumado publico

Público: ||O||O||U

Frost: v-v-vamos a comerciales mientras llamo a un exorcista.

Espacio comercial

Endo: cansado de que en la escuela te vaya mal… pues no lo dudes mas y llama al 500 6000 y recibirán las clases magistrales del maestro Endo… ocho dvd que te convertirán en el niño genio de la escuela todo lo que necesitas saber de matemáticas historia ingles y idiomas

Frost: se dice e idiomas

Endo: pero yo no lo dije abreviado

Frost: ¬¬

Endo: ... llame ya

Advertencia las clases magistrales del maestro Endo no aseguran buenos resultados.

Fin del espacio comercial

Frost: ¡NUNCA MAS HAY QUE ALEJAR A RIKA DE ICHINOSE! ¡NUNCA!

Director: primera ves que concuerdo contigo

Frost: no se porque pero pensé que íbamos a morir pero ya paso… muy bien vamos con la próxima invitada… es la manager que menos habla pero que tiene el actual record mundial de sacar fotos mas rápido de todas… Yamana Akane

Akane:-saca una foto a Frost- muchas gracias.

Frost: de nada pero quita el Flash a la a cámara que voy a quedar ciego.

Akane:-saca otra foto- ok ^ ^

Frost: *no veo¨nada* muy bien Akane primera pregunta ¿Cómo sacas fotos tan rápido?

Akane: desde pequeña saco fotos

Frost: en serio

Akane: si hay un video miren

En el video.

Akane:-saca varias fotos- mira mami ochocientas fotos de ti y papá

Madre de Akane: si… esa mania de las fotos viene de tu familia -.-

Padre de Akane: ¬¬

Fin del video

Frost: ok te creo ._.U bueno siguiente pregunta ¿Qué es Shindou para ti?

Akane: Shin-sama -sonrojada.

Frost: otra mas -.-

Akane: es bueno… es mucho… el es… ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

Frost: otra vez la misma pregunta que no creo en el…

Akane: seguro porque tengo unas fotos en que…

Frost: ¡NO QUEREMOS SABER OK!

Akane: asi casi que me olvido -saca con un álbum de fotos- alguien me pidió fotos de Tenma y Aoi

Tenma/Aoi: eh O / / / O

Claudia: perdón es mío… gracias Akane ^ ^

Akane: no hay de que ^ ^

Endo: oigan Frost se quedo pegado no responde.

Director: vaya quedo con la mirada de tonto.

Frost:-se cae.

Endo: ¡OH NO UNA BRUJA LO CONVIRTIO EN UNA IMAGEN DE CARTON! TT_TT

Frost:-con una lata de bebida- no quería ver si funcionaba el doble mío de cartón para tomar descansos rápidos… ahora como es eso de la mirada de tonto ¬¬

Director: sigue con el programa ok jeje ^ ^U

Frost: muy bien el reto Akane debes destruir tu cámara.

Akane: q-q-que cosa

Frost: que destruyas tu cámara.

Akane: eh bueno pero -tira la cámara al suelo pero no cae ya que está pegada a la mano de Akane.

Frost: ah ya veo el viejo truco de pegarte la cámara a la mano.

Akane: no yo no…

Frost: veamos -toma la cámara- no hay pegamento entonces -trata de tirar la cámara pero esta se pega a la mano- Akane que tiene esta cámara ||.||.||

Akane: no tiene nada

Frost:-continua tratando de tirar la cámara al suelo pero aun sigue pegada a la mano- vayamos a comerciales mientras vemos esto por favor TT_TT

Comerciales

Mientras en el backstage

Frost: esa cámara es la más rara que he visto en mi vida.

Sonic: que es eso de toda lo que quieren decir y las fotos.

Frost: yo que se ya no me acuerdo -.-

Sonic: ¡EVITAS ALGO QUE YA NI TE ACUERDAS QUE ES!

Frost: bueno yo ni quiero saber qué es eso de lo que quieren decir que trato de evitar

Endo: y luego el idiota soy yo

Frost: bueno es que tu vas en una carrera por ver quién es el más idiota corres con ventaja

Sonic: de hecho te descalifican por ni admitir profesionales.

Endo: ¬¬

Asistente: fin de los comerciales volvemos en 10 segundos.

Hikaru: auch mis ojitos eso duele

Kariya: y pensar que las bebidas batidas es nuestro mejor producto se vende mucho y es un arma mortal.

De vuelta al escenario del Late

Frost: si no quieres reprobar el año escolar aquí en el Late te damos la solución las clases magistrales del maestro Endo te aseguraran horas de enseñanzas que dudo que les sirvan… ya saben si quieren buen éxito llame al 500 6000 y repruebe ¡DIGO APRUEBE! eso quise decir ^ ^U

Endo: llame ya

Frost: y ahora nuestro último invitado el chico del espacio… el único chico que va a tomar sol para broncearse a las tres de la mañana con ustedes Kiyama Hiroto.

Hiroto: oye eso ultimo no es verdad

Frost: entonces porque tienes la piel tan pálida

Hiroto: mucho protector solar.

Frost: si claro según he leído muchos dicen que eres un vampiro.

Hiroto: y tu les crees ¬¬

Frost: solo hay una forma de saberlo

Hiroto: cual ¬¬

Frost:-vestido de sacerdote- el poder de Jesucristo te lo ordena -le tira agua.

Hiroto: ¡AH QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO! ¡ARDE DEMASIADO!

Director: eso era agua bendita

Frost: nah no nos alcanza el presupuesto como para comprar agua bendita

Director: ¿entonces eso que era?

Frost: agua con pimienta roja

Hiroto: estoy ciego.

Frost: Hiroto ¿Cómo conseguiste es pelo rojo?

Hiroto: es cien por ciento

Frost: teñido

Hiroto: ¡NO! ¡ES NATURAL!

Frost: si claro

Hiroto: que acaso no me crees.

Frost: no es que hace unas horas nos llego la cuenta de alguien que pidió tintura de pelo.

Natsumi: si quien habrá sido jejeje ^ ^U

Frost: te creo

Hiroto: ves que te digo la verdad.

Frost: si te creo ¿te gustan alguien?

Hiroto: nadie

Frost: pues se te nota que te gusta Ulvida

Hiroto: e-eso no es cierto son rumores.

Frost: o Midorikawa también por ahí se comenta.

Hiroto: ¡EN SERIO QUE TIENEN USTEDES DE EMPAREJARME CON MIDORIKAWA!

Frost: a mi que me preguntas yo no hago yaoi ¬¬

Hiroto: tu crees que me cae bien

Frost: si… creo…

Hiroto: bueno si es mi amigo pero hay veces en que me dan ganas de darle un buen golpe por todo el dinero mío que se a gastado en helado.

Midorikawa: ya te dijo que lo lamento pero no puedo resistirme los helados, además solo he gastado diez mil dólares nada más

Hiroto: ¡DIEZ MIL DOLARES! ¡AHORA ME LA PAGARAS!

Midorikawa: no espera te los pagare algún día -sale corriendo.

Hiroto: ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! -sale tras él.

Frost: eh bueno… y con esta escena de buena amistad nos despedimos por hoy y desde ahora nos tomaremos un descanso por vacaciones del trabajo mientras planeo como destruir Level-5

Director: ¡QUE VAS A A HACER QUE!

Frost: nada importante… bueno nos tomamos un descanso pero pueden seguir enviando sus preguntas o retos a los personajes que ya pasaron por los capítulos anteriores como Tenma, Endo, Aki, Goenji, Natsumi, Tachimukai, Haruna, Fubuki mas los que aparecieron hoy pero porque quedarnos en eso pueden preguntarle a todos los del staff del Late puden si quieren preguntarle al director que tan viejo es pueden hacerlo

Director: ¡QUE TE DIJE NO SOY VIEJO!

Frost: a todos pueden preguntarles lo que quieran eso es todo hasta la próxima See-ya

* * *

><p>Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5, la canción tampoco me pertenece y super smash bros. brawl tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a Hal Laboratory, Nintendo y toda compañía que trabajo en ese juego.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí empezamos IE e IE GO no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5 pero este fic es 100% le mio… ¡START THE FIC!

* * *

><p>Le estudio de el Late.<p>

Endo: oigan ¿porque estamos vestidos como militares?

Goenji: no se me pasaron este uniforme cuando llegue.

Fudo: quizás sea para alguna idiotez que se le ocurrió al presentador.

Kabeyama: ¿y habrá comida?

Fubuki: no creo que haya comida.

Kogure: entonces que hacemos aquí.

Kido: pues quien sabe.

Kazemaru: algo que podemos asegurar es que va a ser tortura para nosotros -.-

Tachimukai: lo mas seguro.

Tsunami: o vamos que es lo peor que puede pasar.

Frost: ¡ATENCION SOLDADOS!

Fudo: soldado tu abuela nosotros no…

Frost: ¡FIRMES!

Akamaru: GUAF Ò_Ó

Todos:-se paran derechamente.

Frost: ¡SAQUEN PECHO! -hace un saludo militar- ¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Goenji: y que fue eso ¬¬

Frost: no se solo hago sátira de los militares y algunos capitanes y altos rangos suelen decir RRRRRR cuando van a empezar a trotar con los soldados… ok firmes… no espera hay algo que tengo que decir… Kabeyama ayer yo no te vi en la clase de camuflaje.

Kabeyama: gracias.

Frost: …. ¬¬

Endo: buen trabajo de camuflaje Kabeyama.

Kabeyama: gracias capitán ^ ^

Frost: ok chicos atentos… díganme ustedes saben que es un polígrafo.

Endo: si algo parecido a un lápiz.

Frost: eso es un bolígrafo ¬¬

Kogure: ya se son las personas que hablan muchos idiomas.

Frost: eso es un poliglota ¬¬

Tsunami: están equivocados son esos de las manifestaciones.

Frost: esos son protestantes ¬¬

Tsunami: ah ya decía yo ^ ^U

Frost: Endo toma asiento al lado de esa mesa con la maquina.

Endo: o n-n-no esa cosa me da miedo que es esa maquina.

Frost: Endo esto es el polígrafo es una maquina detectora de mentiras idiota.

Endo: a ok ya veo -toma el asiento.

Frost: Endo cuando digo que tomes asiento significa ¡QUE TE SIENTES!

Endo: ya bueno no se enoje.

Frost: colócate el casco de la maquina en la cabeza.

Endo: ok… listo.

Frost: muy bien esto es un detector de mentiras si dices una mentira sonar un "NOC"… ahora si dices la verdad la maquina lo confirmara con un sonido "Toc" entendiste.

Endo: si ^ ^

NOC

Frost: ¬¬

Endo: debe estar defectuosa.

Frost: haber Endo dime una verdad -.-

Endo: pues Goenji tiene una hermana.

Toc.

Endo: dos

NOC

Endo: tres

NOC

Frost: ¡YA BASTA LA VAS A DESCOMPONER!

Endo: eh ya solo quería ver si funcionaba.

Frost: ahora dime otra verdad.

Endo: otra verdad… a Kazemaru le gustan las mujeres.

NOC

Kazemaru: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó

Frost: mejor pasemos a las preguntas -.- Endo ¿tú crees que alguna vez en la vida aprobaras un examen?

Endo: si.

NOC

Endo: ¡MENTIRA ESA COSA DE MAQUINA DEBE ESTAR DEFECTUOSA! Ò_Ó

Frost: nada de defectuosa la maquina paso la prueba de reparación esta mañana.

Endo: Frost lleva meses si bañarse

Toc

Frost: ¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI!

Endo: no claro que no.

NOC

Frost: ya ok mejor por tu insolencia dame 90 lagartijas.

Endo: pero de donde saco dinero para tanta lagartijas yo…

Frost: ¡LAGARTIJAS SON FLEXIONES DE BRAZOS!

Endo: a bueno.

Frost: ¡OK FIRMES! que venga el siguiente… Kazemaru toma asiento.

Kazemaru: ya que -toma el asiento.

Frost: ¡YA TU TAMBIEN QUE TE SIENTES!

Kazemaru: a ya decía yo -se sienta y se pone el casco.

Frost: ok esto es una máquina.

Kazemaru: no en serio ¬¬

Frost: a chistosito también ya has 90… águilas.

Kazemaru: eh… no se suponen que son lagartijas tiburones…

Frost: ¡PERO QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ YO QUIERO QUE HAGAS AGUILAS!

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo demonios hago eso?

Frost: no se… pero aquí mando yo y yo soy el líder.

NOC

Frost: y a ti quien pidió tu opinión maquina Ò_Ó como sea vamos a las preguntas… ¿alguna vez te has vestido de mujer?

Kazemaru: tu lo has hecho ¬¬

Frost: yo… no claro que no.

Toc

Kazemaru: ah entonces yo tampoco

NOC

Kazemaru: ¡QUE TIENES CONTRA MI MAQUINA IDIOTA! Ò_Ó

Frost: siguiente pregunta ¿Con quién fue su primera relación de pareja?

Kazemaru: con una mujer.

NOC

Frost: ._.

Akamaru: O_o

Kazemaru: l-l-les juro es la verdad O / / / O

Toc.

Frost: *ok creo que si esta algo descompuesta* ¡YA VUELVE CON LOS DEMAS!… ¡OK FIRMES!

Todos:-se paran derechos.

Frost: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR… soldado Kogure tome asiento ¡PERO DEL VERBO SENTARTE!

Kogure: ya bueno -se coloca el casco- si que tiene buen humor ¬¬ -susurrando.

Frost: ok como esta soldado.

Kogure: yo creo que esta bien soldado porque la silla no se cae.

Frost: ¡SOLDADO ME REFIERO A TI NO LA SOLDADURA DE LA SILLA! ¡ACASO SOY EL MOTIVO DE TUS BURLAS!

Kogure: n-no

NOC

Frost: ¬¬ vamos a la primera pregunta.

Kogure: ok.

Frost: ¿usted ayer mientras yo estaba de guardia cambio mi jabón para el cabello por salsa picante?

Kogure: bueno… yo… esto… quizás… no.

Toc

Frost: ok muy bien.

Kogure: ves también no fui yo el de la broma de la semana pasada.

NOC

Frost: ¬¬

Kogure: pero te juro que no fui el que cambio tu pasta de dientes por pasta de dientes con sabor ají.

NOC

Kogure: ¡NO NO NO Y TAMPOCO FUI EN QUE PUSO POLVO DE PICAZON EN TU ROPA!

NOC

Kogure: ¡PERO TE JURO QUE NO USE TU CEPILLO DE DIENTES PARA LAVAR EL PISO DEL SET!

NOC

Frost: ¡FIRME! ¡HASTA CUANDO CON LAS TONTERAS! ¡VUELVE A LA FILA!

Kogure: al menos es verdad que yo no cambie tu dinero por dinero de monopoly.

NOC

Frost: ¡FIRMES!

Todos:-se paran de derechamente.

Frost: ¡SAQUEN PECHO! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr… ustedes creen que esto es una burla… que yo soy un payaso del cual se pueden burlar.

Todos: no claro que no.

NOC

Goenji: lo juramos por Fudo que es feo.

Fudo: yo no soy feo ¬¬

NOC

Fudo: ¬¬

Kogure: no es cierto Fudo no es feo.

Fudo: gracias al fin alguien me apoya.

Kogure: es incomodo de ver.

Fudo: exacto yo ¡QUE COSA! Ò_Ó

Frost: ¡YA BASTA!... soldado Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: y ahora que hice.

Frost: nada solo es contestar una pregunta.

Tachimukai: ah bueno está bien ^ ^

Frost: soldado Tachimukai esta pregunta fue realizada por Klan ¿Cuándo piensa declararse a Haruna en Inazuma Eleven GO?

Tachimukai: b-b-bueno yo… esto -mira a Kido quien le dirige una mirada asesina- acaso quieres que muera TT_TT

Frost: es un sacrificio que estamos dispuestos a aceptar.

Akamaru: guauf (es verdad)

Sonic: atentos soldados.

Frost: y tú que traes rata azul ¬¬

Sonic: yo -se coloca lentes oscuros- soy el general -pose like a boss.

Frost: como sea… esto es una guerra… deben estar preparados sabe primeros auxilios… soldado Fubuki.

Fubuki: firme.

Frost: ¿Qué pasaría si al soldado Fudo le cae una bomba nuclear y le desfigura el rostro?

Fubuki: el soldado se vería más bonito.

Fudo: ¬¬

Frost: *no se que les enseñan a estos* silencio… soldado Kabeyama ¿Qué es lo que siente cuando ondea una bandera en un asta?

Kabeyama: que hay mucho viento

Frost: exacto… ¬¬

Endo: es verdad porque si no hay viento no ondearía y…

Frost: ¡FIRMES! Soldado Endo.

Endo: ya no me preguntes yo no se nada.

Frost: di algo nuevo.

Endo: ¬¬

Frost: ¡FIRMES!

Todos:-se paran derechamente.

Frost: ¡SAQUEN PECHO! -saludo militar- rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… ya basta de que me vean como un payaso todos van a hacer el paso del enano.

Endo:-avanza agachado.

Frost: eso es el paso del enano.

Endo: yo creo.

Frost: muy mal hecho.

Kido:-avanza agachado.

Frost: muy mal hecho.

Kogure:-avanza normalmente.

Frost: buen trabajo Kogure.

Kogure: gracias ^ ^

Frost: ok firmes… giro todos en fila… ¡SAQUEN PECHO!... RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr de frente ¡MARCHANDO!

Tsunami: ¡EN LA GUERRA ALGUIEN DIJO!

Todos: ¡QUE TSUNAMI NO CEPILLA LOS DIENTES!

Tsunami: ¬¬

Goenji: ¡EN LA GUERRA ALGUIEN DIJO!

Todos: ¡QUE DUEMES CON TU OSITO!

Goenji: ¬¬*

Frost: ¡FIRMES! Ok soldado Kido un paso al frente.

Kido: firme.

Frost: ten toma -le pasa un gigantesco disfraz de pingüino- ve afuera y regala dulces.

Kido: ¡PORQUE! O_O

Frost: porque perdemos rating así que hay que ganar el público… ahora ve.

Kido: que acaso me ven la cara de idiota para hacer esto.

Todos: no.

NOC

Kido: me las pagaras ¬¬ -se va.

Frost: soldado Endo paso al frente.

Endo: presente.

Frost: ok imagina que estamos en situación de guerra.

Endo: ¡CORRAN! -sale corriendo.

Frost: ¡VEN ACA IMBECIL!

Endo: veamos la guerra por la tele es mas seguro.

Frost: ¡NO! tu debes ser un soldado valiente

Endo: SOY VALIENTE

Frost: amante del peligro… un guerrero.

Endo: SOY UN GUERRERO ÒWÓ

Frost: un animal

Endo: SOY UN ANIMAL ÒWÓ

Frost: fuerte valiente con coraje… ¡DIME QUE ERES!

Endo: un poodle asustado TT_TT

Frost: claro… ¬¬

Endo: es verdad.

Frost: ¡CALLATE! ¡SI UN ENEMIGO SE ACERCA Y SACA UNA AMETRALLADORA TU QUE HACES!

Endo: saco una pistola de agua y lo mojo.

Frost: claro... ¬¬

Endo: porque así se resfría y no hay guerra

Todos: ¡OH QUE ES IMBECIL!

Frost: está claro ellos morirían en una guerra aunque el enemigo tuviera de armas unas almohadas -.-

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por ahora porque los deberes y trabajos están encima de mi escritorio y tengo que hacerlas -.- hasta la próxima See-ya<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

IE e IE GO y Sonic The Hedgehog no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5 y Sega, pero la historia es 100% le mío, palabras entre * * son pensamientos y palabras en / / son voces que están en la mente de Frost… ¡LET'S START!

* * *

><p>Le estudio del Late, sala de reuniones.<p>

Director: muy bien señores como ustedes saben se nos están acabando la ideas creativas para el programa, desde que Level-5 le declaro la guerra al conductor de este programa no podemos conseguir invitados de Inazuma Eleven para el show.

Ejecutiva: tal vez si regalamos dinero.

Director: imposible estamos en la quiebra.

Ejecutivo: la decisión más razonable parece ser…

Mientras en la mente de Frost

Frost:-mirando a una mosca volando- *Blah Blah muchas palabras, esta reunión están divertida como un examen*

/Locura: Y que tiene de divertido un examen LOS EXAMENES SON MIER…/

/Sentido Común: es sarcasmo genio ¬¬/

Frost: *genial estoy tan aburrido que empiezo a hablar con las voces de mi cabeza*

Ejecutivo: tal vez si… blah blah blah

Frost:-con un crucigrama- *palabra de ocho letras para describir esta reunión… así ABURRIDO*.

/Sentido Común: tal vez deberías PRESTAR ATENCION A LO QUE DICEN./

Frost: *ok lo intentare* ¬¬

Ejecutivo: si tan solo blah blah blah

Frost:-montado en un carrusel- *ok no pude…*

/Sentido Común: y de dónde diablos salió este carrusel ¬¬/

Frost: *estaba acá cuando llegue*

Director: eh Frost ¡DESPIERTA NIÑO!

Frost: eh que... *Devuelta a la realidad*

Director: acaso oíste todo lo que dijimos para volver a traer invitados al show.

Frost: eh… si

Director: y que dijimos entonces ¬¬

/Locura: RAPIDO RAPIDO RAPIDO UNA MENTIRA/.

Frost: eh vender cucarachas acarameladas al público.

/Sentido Común: ok esta es la última vez que hacemos caso a lo que pasan en los padrinos mágicos ¬¬/

/Locura: y el dos más dos igual a pez./

/Sentido Común: la última dije ¬¬/

Director: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡OTRA VEZ ESTABAS CON LA MENTE EN LAS NUBES!

Frost: ok tranquilo se nos ocurrirá una forma de traer de nuevo a los personajes de Inazuma.

Director: como.

Frost: no se intentare ver que puedo hacer con los que se quedaron acá… ok vejestorios nos vemos luego -sale por la puerta.

Director: recuérdenme porque no lo hemos despedido todavía ¬¬

Ejecutiva: porque es un gran trabajador.

Director: JAJAJAJAJA no ya en serio ¬¬

Ejecutiva: si lo despedimos tenemos que pagarle noventa años de sueldo.

Director: ok lo había olvidado ¬¬

(Melissa, primer opening de Full Metal Alchemist)

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru

Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?

Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Endo: primero de soldados ahora vestidos con estas piyamas blancas y una cinta negra.

Goenji: es un traje de karate, vamos a dar golpes.

Kido: y yo que quería matar a Tachimukai quizás ahora aprenda algunas cosas.

Tenma: creo… que Kido-sama tiene algunos problemas ^ ^U

Shindou: tú crees -.-

Nishiki: quizás se tranquilice al pasar el tiempo.

Frost: hola que tal ^ ^

Endo/Goenji/Kido: no el de nuevo -.-

Shindou: ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Goenji: él era el que actúa como capitán del ejército ¬¬

Tenma: pues ahora no lo aparenta es mas…

Frost: ¡ATENCION FIRMES!

Akamaru: ¡GUAUF! ÒWÓ

Todos:-se paran firmemente.

Frost: ¡SAQUEN PECHO! RRRRRRRRRRRRRR… muy bien les sorprende el vestuario de hoy.

Todos: claro… ¡NO!

Frost: ¬¬ ok y saben porque estamos vestidos asi.

Endo: si estamos vestidos de blanco.

Frost: exacto.

Endo: eso significa que vamos a ser panaderos.

Frost: claro… eh ¡NO!

Tenma: vamos al sauna.

Frost: tampoco ¬¬

Endo: yo se.

Frost: haber dime.

Endo: vamos a vender pan a la calle ^ ^

Frost: ¡QUE NO SOMOS PANADEROS! Ò_Ó

Endo: entonces.

Frost: hoy le voy a enseñar karate.

Goenji: y tu donde aprendiste karate ¬¬

Frost: internet ^ ^

Goenji: ya decía.

Frost: muy bien ¿ustedes saben que es el karate?

Tenma: si yo es guardar silencio.

Frost: eh… ¿cómo es eso?

Tenma: cuando hablo mucho me dicen "Carate Tenma"

Frost: ¡ESO ES CALLATE IMBECIL!

Endo: me hablabas.

Frost: dije imbécil no idiota ¬¬

Tenma: ¿me hablaban?

Frost: dije idiota no animal ¬¬

Sonic: ¿llamaste?

Frost: ¡NO! ¡YA FIRMES! Hoy les voy a enseñar el arte milenario del karate, y primero vamos hacer ejercicios de precalentamiento y elongación, ya todos hagan el ejercicio de la bicicleta.

Tenma: ¿como es eso?

Frost: haz como si estuviera en una bicicleta paladeando eso es… oye Goenji.

Goenji: dime.

Frost: porque no pedaleas.

Goenji: es que es una bicicleta que va en bajada.

Frost: eh ¬¬… Endo porque no pedaleas.

Endo: no tengo cibicleta.

Frost: bicicleta.

Endo: es lo mismo por una o dos letras.

Frost: ok ya al carajo la preparación vamos a iniciar con la práctica.

Endo: voy por mi balón.

Frost: me refiero que empezaremos a combatir.

Endo: ok no mas yo decía -.-

Frost: ok Endo yo te voy a enseñar unos movimientos de combate, tu vienes y me lanzas un golpe.

Endo: ok -se acerca.

Frost: dale vamos -le manda un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Endo.

Endo: Auch… ok ya no quiero aprender más karate.

Frost: porque

Endo: porque siempre me pegan y yo no puedo pegar.

Frost: pero no es para lo que lo hagas a mi es para que se lo hagas alguien más, a Sonic por ejemplo el solo sabe correr y nada más.

Endo: Ok -se acerca a Sonic y este le da una patada en cara- AUCH

Sonic: no seas idiota Endo tu sabes que tienes que hacer eso con el mas idiota de todos, ¿Quién es el más idiota de aquí?

Endo: Tenma.

Sonic: claro, anda ve.

Endo: ok voy -Tenma le da una patada en la entre pierna- Ay… se aprovechan de mi nobleza.

Tenma: lo lamento Endo-sempai pero no soy tan idiota como creen.

Frost: haber Tenma comprobemos eso, dame un golpe.

Tenma: un… golpe.

Frost: si un golpe cualquiera.

Tenma: bueno -le da una patada en la rodilla a Frost.

Frost: HIJO DE… ¡PERO ME REFERIA A GOLPES DE ARTES MARCIALES NO UNA PATADA DE MULA!

Tenma: pues explícate para la próxima -.-

Frost: haber Nishiki ven.

Nishiki: ok que pasa.

Frost: mándame un golpe ¡PERO NO UNA PATADA A LA RODILLA!

Nishiki: un puñetazo.

Frost: si un puñetazo, cuando quieras.

Nishiki: ok -le da un puñetazo a Frost en la cara.

Frost: ¡PERO ESPERA A QUE ESTE LISTO! Olvídalo, Goenji.

Goenji: voy yo.

Frost: no mejor quédate ahí quietecito ^ ^U

Goenji: cobarde ¬¬

Shindou:-susurrando- y nosotros que Kido-sempai.

Kido:-susurrando- mejor nos quedamos aquí.

Frost: ya saben yo les enseño esto para que se defiendan.

Todos: es que no nos gusta defendernos.

Frost: es para que se protejan.

Todos: es que no nos gusta protegernos.

Frost: saben váyanse a la mier**

Todos: es que no nos gusta la mier…

Frost: ¡NO YA BASTA! Sigamos con la lección, necesito un voluntario que dé un paso al frente -todos dan un paso atrás menos Endo- muy bien Endo te felicito.

Endo: serán ¬¬

Frost: muy bien Endo nosotros vamos a pelear a mano limpia.

Endo: ya vuelvo.

Frost: adonde vas.

Endo: a lavarme las manos.

Frost: ¡ME REFIERO A PELEAR SIN ARMAS!

Endo: pero dijiste a mano limpia hay que lavarse las manos, y lavarse la carita con agua y con jabón.

Frost: olvídalo, te voy a enseñar defensa personal.

Kido: porque no mejor no le enseñas higiene personal no se baña desde hace tres días.

Endo: ¡OYE!

Frost: ya basta, como ustedes sabrán existen varias artes marciales.

Todos: varias artes marciales.

Frost: el kung fu, taekwando, jiu jitsu, judo y el karate.

Todos: kung fu, taekwando, jiu jitsu, judo y karate.

Frost: entendieron.

Todos: No.

Frost: claro eh ¡NO YA! Saben… ok ustedes van a combatir mientras yo voy al backstage a pensar en cosas.

Sonic: a pensar en Claudia verdad ¬w¬

Frost: ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! Ò / / / Ó

Shindou: y como peleamos.

Frost: como sea si quieren se matan entre ustedes a karatazo limpio -se va.

Media hora después en el backstage.

Frost:-vestido con su ropa habitual- *ok debo encontrar una forma de traer de vuelta a los personajes de Inazuma acá o si no estoy en un buen lio*

/Locura: QUE TAL SI VOLAMOS TODOS CON EXPLOSIVOS/

/Sentido Común: necesitamos a los personajes vivos… por ahora/

/Locura: bombardeo aéreo/

/Sentido Común: túnel subterráneo/

Frost: *Nah todo eso necesita dinero… cosa que no tenemos, esto parece una misión imposible… ¡EY!* se me prendió el foco.

Otra media hora después.

Director: estas seguro de esto chico ¬¬

Frost:-vestido de espía al igual que los otros- pos claro, cuando mis planes han fallado ^ ^

Endo: pues…

Frost: no digas nada ¬¬

Director: entonces dime cuál es tu plan.

Frost: fácil, mientras estos tres idiotas crean una distracción -señala a su lado.

Tenma/Shindou/Nishiki: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó

Frost: yo con los estos cuatro idiotas -señala al otro lado.

Endo/Goenji/Kido/Sonic: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó

Frost: entramos por la puerta trasera de Level-5 y traemos a todos de vuelta, un plan tan sencillo que hasta Endo y Tenma podrían hacer.

Endo/Tenma: que me habrá querido decir con eso.

Director: muy bien, yo los comandare desde aquí.

Frost: ok, Akamaru es hora de hacer un poco de ruido.

Akamaru: Guauf ÒWÓ

Una hora después en las afueras de Level-5.

Frost: Panza Gorda aquí Frost me copias cambio.

Director:-por la radio- te copio Frost, porque tengo que llamarme Panza gorda ¬¬

Frost: porque no soy muy bueno con los sobrenombres.

Director: ok, la distracción ya está empezando entren por la puerta y sigan por los pasillos hasta el calabozo.

Frost: copiado Panza… Eh que, ¡DESDE CUANDO LOS TIENEN EN UN CALABOZO!

Kido: desde tiempos que ni tú te imaginas ¬¬

Frost: ok vamos -avanza hasta la puerta.

Akamaru: guauf.

Endo: oigan ¿y cuál es la distracción?

Sonic: no se pero debe funcionar.

Goenji: vamos, son chicos inteligentes deben haber creado una buena distracción.

Mientras en la entrada principal de Level-5.

Tenma: así que… este es el edificio de Level-5

Guardia: por quinceava vez si tu eres parte de acá ¬¬

Nishiki: no se le ocurrió nada mejor ¬¬

Shindou: al menos los distrae, eso teníamos que conseguir ¬¬

Tenma: y… ¿como es aquí?

Guardia: ¬¬

Mientras dentro del edificio.

Frost: Panza gorda estamos dentro del edificio sin ser detectados.

Director: entendido Frost, cambio y fuera.

Goenji: oigan un guardia.

Frost: vas Akamaru.

Akamaru guauf -va donde el guardia.

Endo: ¿Es seguro enviar a tu perro allá?

Guardia: oh…. Un perrito que lindo.

Akamaru: GRRRRRRRRRRRR GUAUF

Guardia: AH NO QUIETO AMIGO AUCH OYE NO ME MUERDAS LA PIERNA MALDITO PERRO.

Akamaru:-aparece- guauf ^ ^

Frost: buen trabajo compadre.

Akamaru: guauf.

Endo: ok retiro lo dicho.

Frost: ok vamos.

Sonic: ok según oí tenemos que seguir por el pasillo de la derecha para llegar a la sala de computación para desactivar todas las cámaras y todo eso.

Endo: esto será fácil y… wow miren un botón… dice "Boton de la mega máxima diversión"… debe ser divertido -presiona el botón.

¡ALERTA INTRUSOS! ¡ALERTA INTRUSOS!

Frost: pero que demonios…

Goenji: ¡ENDO! ¡SABES QUE ESE BOTON ERA UNA TRAMPA! Ò_Ó

Endo: pero… no pude resistirme.

Kido: ¡EN SERIO QUIEN PONDRIA UN BOTON DE LA MEGA MAXIMA DIVERSION SIN SER UNA TRAMPA! Ò_Ó

Endo: eh… bueno…

Frost: ya ni importa mejor corramos a la sala de seguridad.

10 minutos después en la sala de seguridad.

Guardia: los encontraron.

Guardia 2: no, no encontramos nada y la alarma ya se apago, quizás fue un fallo en la computadora principal.

Guardia: ok larguémonos de acá -se va.

Frost:-sale detrás de un escritorio- con que computadora principal eh…

Akamaru: guauf…

Kido: acá esta la encontré.

Endo: ok yo me encargo.

Frost: ¡NI DE BROMA! Ò_Ó

Endo: vamos por favor…

Goenji: ok, una sola oportunidad.

Endo: gracias ^ ^

Sonic: bueno… que es lo peor que podría pasar.

30 segundos después.

SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCION INICIADA, TOTAL ANIQUILACION EN MENOS DE 15 SEGUNDOS.

Sonic:-corriendo a toda velocidad- ¡PARA QUE ABRO MI BOCOTA!

Frost:-corriendo- ¡NO LO SE PERO ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE CONFIAMOS EN ENDO!

A las afueras de Level-5.

Guardia: ya están todos afuera.

Ejecutivo: muy bien ¿y los de Inazuma Eleven?

Guardia: están a salvo en la camione… donde está la camioneta O_OU -ve hacia a todos lados en busca de la camioneta.

Ejecutivo: ¡LOS PERDIERON!

Guardia: pues…

Policía: ¡CORRAN TODOS EL EDIFICIO VA EXPLOTAR!

Mientras muy lejos del edificio.

Se oye una gran explosión.

Hikaru: estamos vivos.

Tsunami: si, y quien nos saco de aquí.

Haruna: no se pero escapamos de ahí.

Kido cof cof:-sale de un callejón cubierto de humo y cenizas.

Haruna: O-oni-san O_O

Goenji:-aparece por una calle- cof cof

Natsumi: Goenji que paso.

Goenji: no quiero hablar de eso ¬¬

Sonic: cof cof bueno al menos ahora sabemos que jamás hay que confiar en Endo ¬¬

Endo: ^ ^

Akamaru: guauf ¬¬

Frost: cof cof y que lo digan cof cof Panza gorda aquí Frost, Jackpot tenemos a todos los de Inazuma cof cof volvemos al estudio ¬¬

Todos: ¡SI NO VOLVEREMOS AL CALABOZO DE LEVEL-5!

Frost: de que hablan, ahora se van a nuestro calabozo.

Todos: Jooooo -.-

* * *

><p>Frost: Hola todos el Late esta de vuelta y el próximo cap estarán, Kariya, Kirino, Tsunami y Touko, no vemos en una próxima… See-ya<p>

Akamaru: guauf ^ ^


End file.
